The Thundermans Genesis Season 2 (Each chapter is an episode)
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: The whole story becomes intense as current characters and new characters are forced to face the reality of the Super Hero World. Tune in to see the story grow to epic proportions in Season 2 of The Thundermans Genesis. (Check out Chapter 1 before reading this because you will be very confused with the whole thing)
1. Chapter 1

MY INTRODUCTION:

Hey guys, I love that you guys are reading my work and I really appreciate it, So I am going to give you guys a better understanding of what the first season is about and how it is connected to what this season is going to be about, but more excitingly I am going to be giving you guys a first look into what I have planned for the future of my Thundermans Fan Fiction, so you will kind of have an idea of what to expect. It will also save you from the cliff hanger at the end of this current season. The Thundermans Genesis Season 2.

So here is your first look at what to expect from the story: When I posted the first season of my work someone commented that they would like to see more characters involved in the story and I understood how they were feeling, however, the Thundermans Genesis is meant to be Max's journey, leading up to the series I will eventually be creating, called The Thundermans The Next Genesis, which is a play on the words "Next Generation". This season is going to be much shorter, BUT, I am proud to say that there WILL in fact be characters involved in this season that are more of your favorites. You asked for more involvement of the other characters and so I did just that. This season is a focus on Max's relationship with his sisters and it starts out with Chloe and Max being the focus, and then it moves on to Nora and Max being the focus and those go back and forth as the focus, and then by the end it focusses on Max and Phoebes relationship, but there are hints of Max and Phoebe throughout the season. This season is very sad, it's very realistic, and It's very dramatic.

It starts out fairly sad, and then gets worse and worse leading up to the middle of the season which is finally happier, but that ends soon because it goes straight to chaos and that's when Phoebe becomes an extreme point of interest. This whole season you need to pay extreme attention to Phoebe because there are so many hints of how this season is going to end put in each and every episode. Last season was completely about Max and his journey of becoming a parent and a hero and a super president but now, this season is about how everything starts to turn to the darkest side and not only for Max but the whole family (Of course there are some funny hints put into there to lighten the mood every once in a while) and then Season 3 which I am already working on will bring out the light of the 3 part Series ( Season 1, 2, and 3 ) and it will seem a lot more like the original Thundermans, it will be very happy, with sides of sadness and epic-ness.

The way that I wanted to write these 3 seasons was that Season 1 of the Thundermans Genesis was supposed to create every story plotline that was going to be crucial to the whole series and it would lead to the chaos of Season 2, and then Season 2 was supposed to make all of the big characters hit their lowest point so that when Season 3 came along, everything could be mended, every character could have grown into incredible people who have learned so much, and it could finally lead to ending the stories of Max, Phoebe, Hank, Barb, and Nora. The Thundermans: The Next Genesis will focus on the development of Chloe as a hero, and the Developtment of Billy as an adult and then it will also focus on the creation of the newer next generation of Heroes like Phoebe and Links kids, and Max and Allisons kids. Not only am I looking forward to the Next Genesis, but I am pretty positive that it is going to be really good because it was involve all of your favorite characters from the original series but will add so many new ones. Plus the Next Genesis will not be centered around just one character like Season 1 of The Thundermans Genesis.

I know you guys have been waiting for a bit for this season, and I hope you guys enjoy it. So here you guys go, this is The Thundermans Genesis: Season 2.

Episode 1

Max sat in his living room alone as he went through paperwork and suddenly he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Max looked up and found two little eyes peaking back at him but it wasn't Raegan.

"Chloe? Chloe its 3 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Max asked and Chloe came forward sadly and Max saw that she had been crying. "Chlo, what's wrong?" Max said as he got up and walked over to her.

"I don't feel very good and Daddy and mommy and Phoebe say that my head isn't warm and so nothings wrong. But I know somethings wrong because my chest hurts and my head hurts." Chloe cried and Max kneeled down beside her.

"I can tell you if somethings wrong. I have powers that can help me with that." Max sighed and he put his hand against Chloe's chest and immediately looked concerned. "Oh my god Chloe!" Max cried and he grabbed the phone immediately.

"What?" Chloe said as she looked terrified. Max dialed a number and then got impatient and hung up. Max went over to Chloe and picked her up gently. "I gotta wake Allison and Raegan up. Raegan can take Allison to get mom and dad." Max sighed and he ran upstairs with Chloe in his arms and he went into Raegans bedroom.

"Raegan honey wake up." Max said as he shook her and she slowly got up. "Follow me sweetie." Max said and he rushed out of the room and Raegan tiredly followed him to Allisons room and Max woke Allison up.

"Whats Chloe doing here?" Allison asked.

"Allison I need you and Raegan to go to my house and get my parents up and tell them to meet me at the Metroburg hospital." Max said. "Chloe's seriously sick." Max sighed and Allison nodded and then Max teleported to the hospital and ran in with Chloe and Chloe started crying.

"Ow, its worse." Chloe cried. Max ran with her to the nearest doctor.

"Somethings seriously wrong with her. I need you to take care of her immediately." Max insisted and Max's doctor rushed over to him.

"What's wrong with Chloe?" The doctor asked.

"I think there's a problem with her teleporting. It's like her body isn't allowing her to teleport because her intestines are tangled, her heart is almost detached from its correct parts, her lungs are bruised. Somethings seriously wrong and it just got worse when I teleported with her to here." Max explained.

"It sounds like she has Borarial Metlophiatis. It's rare and it's very complicated. But most of all it can be deadly if not treated quickly. We need to act now." The doctor said and he rushed Chloe away. Not ten minutes passed when the Thunderman family came in and Max was angry at his parents, especially his dad.

"Max Chloes fine, I don't know why you brought her here." Hank said and Max walked over and pushed his dad.

"How long has she been in pain dad?!" Max shouted and Hank looked shocked.

"Max she doesn't even have a fever. She has no broken bones. There's no bruising. There can't be anything wrong with her. The Thunder Monitor scanned her for any illnesses and it didn't come up with anything." Hank defended himself.

"Why didn't you tell me she wasn't feeling good dad?!" max shouted.

"Max, she's fine, your overreacting." Hank reassured Max without realizing what he had done wrong.

"Dad the Thunder Monitor only scanned for Illnesses, it didn't scan for any physical problems! Chloe is in critical condition and it's because of you! If she dies it's your fault! You should have called me!" Max shouted and Hank looked confused.

"What are you not telling me Max?" Hank asked fearfully.

"She has a certain disorder that is found in teleporters and even though it's rare, it can still happen. Every single time that person teleports, their inside organs start moving out of place, and sometimes it gets to the point where it can kill them. Chloe was on the borderline of critical and deadly. If she would have teleported one more time, she probably would have been gone!" Max shouted.

"It's not my fault that the computer didn't pick up on that Max!" Hank shouted in defense as he was just as angry as Max was now.

"You should have asked the computer to look for any problems whatsoever and then the computer would have found something dad! But it's SO like you to blame others for your mistakes! You did it all the time with me and of course nothing can EVER be your fault because you're Thunder Man and you DON'T make mistakes! Well you're probably the worst dad on the face of the planet!" Max snapped.

"Well at least I didn't get my daughter KILLED during the first few days of her even being alive!" Hank shouted and then he regretted it immediately as Raegan started to cry.

"Stop it." Raegan cried and Max looked over at her and he knew his father was right.

"I uh, I need to go finish my paperwork." Max said as he tried to stop crying.

"Max, I didn't mean it." Hank said as he tried to stop Max and Max looked at him sadly.

"But you said it, and your right. Maybe I need to stop being such a hypocrite. I guess I learned how to be a father from the best person." Max said and then he started to walk away and Hank got angry again.

"What's THAT supposed to mean!?" Hank shouted and Max didn't answer and Hank stormed over to him and forcefully turned him to him and Max pushed him off of him.

"Get off me!" Max shouted.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you! You might have your own house, you might technically be an adult, and you might have kids, but I am still your father!" Hank shouted.

"You wanna know what it means?! It means that I learned how to be a father from you! You completely denied that I was even your son! You treated me like I was not even good enough to be your son, and you didn't even really care when I nearly died SEVERAL times. You're a terrible father, you always have been and I learned from you, and I learned what mistakes NOT to make. So Yeah, Raegan nearly died ONCE, but I will NEVER make that mistake again and I would NEVER hurt my child like you have hurt me." Max said as he tried not to cry. "Dad, do you even care about Raegan? Because the last time I checked, you have never said I love you to her."

"I'm waiting." Hank replied.

"For what?" Max asked in confusion.

"For her to disappoint me just like you did." Hank answered and there was a long moment of silence.

"Allison, Raegan, we're leaving." Max said sternly.

"But what about Chloe?" Raegan cried.

"I'll be able to find out about her immediately Raegan. Don't worry. We're no longer allowing your grandfather near you." Max said as he picked Raegan up and they started to walk away.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE MY GRANDDAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!" Hank shouted and Max turned around.

"Yes I can. You just screwed things up yet again….HANK." Max said sternly and then he started to walk away and at the door he turned back."And Hank," Max looked to Hank. "If I catch you anywhere NEAR my daughter or my wife, I'll throw you in jail. You are to stay away from them and that's an order." Max, Raegan, and Allison were about to leave when the doctor came out.

"I have terrible news." The doctor said and Max slowly put Raegan on the ground as he turned and you could see the terror in his eyes.

"Raegan take your mother back to the house and both of you stay there." Max said.

"But Dad I can heal Chloe." Raegan replied and max kneeled down in front of her.

"So can I." Max said and then he kissed her on the forehead. "Now take your mother back to the house." Raegan grabbed Allison's hand and teleported away and Max walked over to the doctor. "Don't talk to Hank Thunderman, talk to me." Max said and the doctor looked to Max.

"Chloe's in a very bad state. She needs a significant amount of blood and she has a rare blood type. Its type J." The doctor sighed. (I assume that heroes all have very different types of blood than regular humans do so I made up "type J")

"I'm type J." Max said hopefully.

"You are? There are over 5000 types of blood and YOU have the same blood type?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah and so does Phoebe but I can't allow her to donate to Chloe." Max added and the doctor nodded.

"Just wondering President are you trying to take custody of Chloe?" The doctor asked and Max looked to Hank.

"I'm not trying to, I AM taking custody of Chloe." Max said and Hank and Barb looked shocked. "Until she's better, I don't want her in Hank Thunderman's hands." Max said and then he walked into the hospital room where Chloe sat. She was as pale as a ghost…

Later on Max walked outside of the hospital room and found Hank and Barb still waiting, Phoebe had left after Max decided to take custody of Chloe.

"How is she?" Barb asked.

"She's gonna be ok." Max replied.

"Well then you don't need to take her?" Barb said hopefully.

"Yeah I do, you weren't listening, I said she is GOING to be ok. I will be working from home and taking care of her because you two clearly didn't listen to her when she told you that she was sick. In fact you refused to listen to her and she is a highly intelligent child." Max said and Hank got in his face.

"If you take my daughter away from me, you're asking for a war that will not end until she is back in my arms." Hank said.

"Dad, stop." Max said as he looked a little more light hearted. "you guys don't have the space to take care of her. The hospital doesn't want to hold her here because they know I can actually give her a certain amount of healing each day and therefor I can take better care of her. I'm not taking her from you to be mean, or to get my revenge. My beef is with you dad, not anyone else. Why would I take Chloe away from the rest of them? They did nothing wrong. I need to be able to live in the same house as Chloe until she gets better so I can work and still help her heal for the next month. Given the circumstances you guys are allowed to come see her whenever you want, but you don't have the room in the house to take care of her right now. Also, you probably will want to wait a week before visiting her. Right now she's in really bad condition, and it breaks my heart when I have to say this, but if you try to come visit her before I tell you it's ok to come and see her, I'll have to have you arrested. I'm doing this for you guys. You DON'T want to see her right now. Trust me. You could barely handle seeing me beat up, how do you think you're going to react with Chloe after her massive surgery where she is already bruising, and her many bruises from shots and iv's are just everywhere. I mean, seeing a child whose not even above the age of 5, looking like THIS, it's just too much for anyone to handle." Max said and Barb and Hank saw the pain in his eyes.

"You saw something you can't unsee. Is it really that bad?" Barb asked and Max let a couple of tears fall from his face as he blinked slowly.

"Yeah it is, and like always I'm going to be sacrificing a lot for all of you guys. Don't come see her. I will update you guys every day about how she is doing, but her healing process can take between two weeks to a month to finish. I'm sorry. But yet again, I am being forced to give up everything to protect you guys." Max said as he looked highly stressed out. "And I know it looks like I'm just trying to take Chloe from you, but trust me, you don't want to see her right now."

"You really ARE always giving everything up for us, and Max, I do love Raegan, she's my granddaughter. I'm sorry. I was just, I was angry. It's not easy to cope with the fact that I nearly killed my own daughter." Hank said as he started to cry.

"Now you know how I felt when my daughter was dying in my arms. And now you understand how badly it stung when you pointed out my mistake. Do you really think that I was going to ban you from seeing Raegan, I only banned you from Allison because I was scared that she would kill you in your sleep." Max revealed the truth.

"You're a great son Max, and your right, I never really treated you like you were my son and I find it so hard to do that now because I know that I don't deserve a son like you." Hank cried.

"Dad, Chloe's gonna be ok, but only if I am the one who takes care of her. I need you to trust me. Please." Max said to both Barb and Hank and they nodded…..

LATER ON THAT NIGHT:

Max walked out of a room in his house as he started to cry and Allison rushed over to him.

"Max, you don't have to do this alone." Allison said.

"Yeah I do. I'm not letting anyone else see her like that." Max cried.

" Oh Babe." Allison sighed as she hugged him…

1 WEEK LATER:

Max teleported to the Thunderman household and found everyone talking.

"You guys ready to see Chloe?" Max asked and everyone turned to him and saw that he looked terrible.

"Max honey, you look awful." Barb sighed as she walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"Chloe really wants to see you guys." Max added as he didn't really show much emotion at all.

"Max, honey do you wanna talk or," Barb started and Max snapped at her.

"Can you guys just come and see Chloe! She's been dying to see you guys all week!" Max snapped as his voice shook and everyone slowly gathered around Max and Max teleported with them to his house and he took them to Chloe's room and they walked in to find Chloe in a hospital bed looking really tired but she saw them and got excited and started to sit up and Max rushed between everyone.

"No, Chloe, No, you can't sit up." Max sighed and she slowly laid back down and Max pushed the top of her bed up so she was sitting at an angle and could see everyone.

"Why are you so controlling over me?" Chloe whined at max.

"Chloe you can't sit up yet. You're still healing. Remember what happened the last time you sat up?" Max asked tiredly.

"No." Chloe replied as she tried to think.

"Oh yeah, how could you remember when you were unconscious for five hours?" Max sighed as he put his face in his hands.

"Max has been crazy. Can't you guys take me home?" Chloe asked.

"No they can't Chloe, you have to stay in this bed and this bed and the machines its hooked up to won't fit in our house." Max tried to explain.

"I hate you Max." Chloe said as she crossed her arms.

"No!" Max yelled and Chloe looked like she was in pain. "Chloe." Max whined and He put his hand on her chest gently and there was a flash of light and she looked relieved and Chloe looked to Max.

"I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help, but I wanna go home." Chloe cried and she leaned into Max's shoulder and started crying and Max started crying as he looked to his family.

"Chloe." Max said as he pulled himself together and he lightly pushed her in front of him. "They can visit every day now. I know this week's been rough, but now you've healed enough to where they can come and see you every day. They can't stay too long because your still really low on energy and you need rest right now, but they can come and they can stay as long as they need so when you wake up they are still here." Max explained and Chloe nodded and smiled slightly and then she looked back at Max who was still heart broken.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Chloe asked.

"Like what?" Max asked in slight confusion.

"You're looking at me like I did something wrong." Chloe replied.

"You didn't do anything wrong Chlo. You never did anything wrong." Max explained as he held her hand. "I just hate seeing you in pain." Max let several tears fall.

"Max I'm gonna be ok." Chloe said and Max forced a smile on his face and then his phone buzzed and he looked at it.

"I gotta go take care of something in my office down the hall. Chloe you can't move too much and you can't sit up, ok?" Max sighed and Chloe nodded and then Max got up and left the room.

"Hi Chloe." Nora said happily as she sat down next to Chloe.

"Hey Nora." Chloe sighed…..

Max walked into his office and found that his monitor had already risen and he was standing in front of the hero league.

"Alright Max, so the current protector of Metroburg isn't doing very good and now is in the hospital for a serious injury. We've gone through over 20 heroes and they are all in the hospital. I think it's time that you allow Nora to give her shot at it." The man sighed.

"I've already told you guys, she doesn't want to protect Metroburg." Max replied tiredly.

"Super President Thunderman, there's quite literally only one more hero left that we can send and then all we will have left is Nora and there really won't be much of an option. You might want to prepare her for the possibility of her having to protect Metroburg. You should prepare your whole family. No villains are attacking Metroburg, it's just robbers and felons who won't leave it alone and it's ridiculous. We are really concerned about having to put Nora in there, we don't want to, but we are at the point that we don't have a choice. Start preparing her because if this next person fails as well Nora WILL be protecting Metroburg." The Hero League revealed.

"Over my dead body." Hank said as he walked in.

"Dad you legally aren't even allowed to be in here!" Max shouted. "We'll talk about this later."

"How could you not tell me that Metroburg was struggling so badly? How could you not tell me that Nora was still being considered? She's a child Max!" Hank shouted.

"Dad, get out." Max said tiredly and Hank shook his head and left the room. Max just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but if this person doesn't work out, all of our hands are going to be tied. We will be sending a 12 year old to Hiddenville to take Nora's place. That poor kid is terrified if this doesn't work out. Max, the sad truth is that we are running low on heroes." The Hero league revealed.

"Ok. I understand. I'll start getting her ready for it. Anything else?" Max asked.

"How's Chloe?" Link asked from a corner in the room.

"Chloe's still in rough condition. Why do you ask?" Max asked.

"Super President Thunderman, you look terrible." A woman replied.

"Well, I feel terrible, and you guys just made it worse." Max wasn't holding anything back from them. "I'll talk to you guys later." Max sighed and then he walked down the hallway and went back into Chloe's room where Nora looked at him in betrayal, Hank, Barb, and Phoebe looked at him in frustration and disappointment, and Billy and Chloe looked sad at the ground. "Ok, we really don't have a choice now! I have sent twenty seven heroes into Metroburg and they are all in the hospital because they were extremely lower rated when compared to Nora. We are sending the last one in who got a 62 on the hero altitude test! He barely passed and he's 15! You guys act like I have a choice! It's not easy when you know that your baby sister is in constant pain and you still have to send you're other younger sister into a situation where she could end up in the same position! It's not easy and it isn't fun! I love you guys more than anything and I have to watch you guys deal with something that you're terrified of! Nora you need to start preparing yourself for the possibility that," Max started and then his phone buzzed and he looked down at it and looked heartbroken. "Let me rephrase that. Nora, I need you to get your super suit on. Metroburg needs you." Max said as you could hear how heartbroken he was. Nora slowly walked out of the room and everyone looked like they were terrified for her but Max looked like he was going to pass out as he pushed his hand onto a nearby chair for support.

"This is really happening. Nora is being sent to Metroburg." Hank sighed as he looked hurt beyond compare. "And my own son is sending her there."

"I'M SORRY! I HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING TO PREVENT IT! I'M SORRY!" Max shouted and everyone realized how hard he really had been trying to prevent it as he fell into a chair and started to cry. "I'm sorry." Suddenly Nora walked back in and saw Max and tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at her and she put on a brave face.

"How am I getting there?" Nora sighed.

"I'll show you." Max said as he pulled himself together and he walked with Nora and both of them were silent the whole way. Max came to a door and opened it and it lead into some type of basement. "Come on." Max sighed and Nora walked down the stairs and Max followed behind her and they got to the bottom of the stairs to reveal a really awesome smaller black vehicle. There was a head set sitting on top of it and Max grabbed it and put it on.

"Turn on." Max said and the vehicle turned on. "I had this made for you in case this happened. Nora you can talk to me the whole time." Max opened the front door and pulled out a pin and he put it on Noras collar line and it stuck tightly and blinked a red light for a second. "That pin was designed to never fall off, to be indestructible, so that I can keep talking with you as long as you need me."

"Why do I hear two different voices?" Nora asked in confusion.

"That's my voice. With that pin it basically connects strait to your ear. So you can hear me at all times. Nora, if anything happens, I'll hear it, and I'll be right there to protect you. If you need advice on how to handle things, I'll be right here. I'm not just sending you to Metroburg all by yourself, with very little training, I'm sending you to Metroburg with me basically being with you constantly. You're my little sister and this is not fair in any way and I'm not letting you down because I love you. If you get hurt, I will be there to help you immediately." Max started to speak and he started to cry. "And if you're scared I'll be here to help you." Nora hugged Max and then she got in the vehicle. "All you have to do is tell it the location of where you're going. Are you ready?" Max asked and Nora nodded as she closed the door. Max breathed in deep for a second and then he spoke. "Thunder Mobile to the Metroburg Jewelry Plaza." Max said and then a big opening in the basement appeared and the Thunder mobile drove straight through it extremely fast and Nora was gone.

"I'm gonna be ok Max." Nora sighed into Max's head piece.

"Nora your fighting three robbers who have been reaping havoc in Metroburg for weeks. They have a weakness though. They are not smart by any means. They however do have guns ALWAYS. In the side pocket to your left you will find a black bracelet, put it on your wrist and when you get out of the car say the word 'activate' and the word activated will appear in green lettering and will disappear. It will create a shield around you. You can still fight them but anything that is not human will not go through the shield. So if they throw something at you it will bounce off, and when they shoot at you the bullets will bounce off as well. Nora you scored significantly higher than anyone we have sent to Metroburg. You can do this." Max said strongly.

"I found it. I'm putting it on." Nora said and then Max could hear the vehicle stop and Nora took a deep breath in. "I'm here. Wish me luck." Nora said and then she stopped talking.

"Your family is looking for you Max." Allison's voice came from upstairs and Max ran up the stairs and he started to walk into his office and everyone was following him and Max turned to them.

"You can't come in here guys." Max said and then he shut the door and locked it and he turned his computer on and he hacked into the cameras at the place where Nora was at and he could see her fighting and she was doing well. Then suddenly one of the guys got up from the ground and was about to grab Nora from behind. "NORA BEHIND YOU!" Max shouted and Nora turned and zapped him.

Soon Nora made a mistake and all three guys were back on their feet and crowded her.

"What do I do?!" Nora shouted and Max couldn't figure anything out as he took his head set off and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Who you talking to little girl?" One of the robbers laughed and they reached their hands out and suddenly Nora closed her eyes and opened her mouth and the three robbers grabbed their ears and cried in pain and everything in the room that was glass or crystal shattered, which was pretty much half of the massive store. Max quickly put his headset back on.

"Nora what did you just do?" Max asked cluelessly and then he saw that Nora looked around and started panicking.

"I just destroyed half the store. I'm a TERRIBLE hero." Nora said as she panicked.

"No Nora, your fine. You're fantastic actually! Even the most professional heroes sometimes break things. It's ok. You did fantastic. You gotta go cuff them before they get up." Max said and Nora snapped back into it and she ran over to the first robber and hand cuffed them to a solid table that was built into the floor. She then ran over to the second one and cuffed him to another table that was also built into the floor. Then she went to the third and the guy kicked her in the chest and Nora fell to the ground and didn't get back up. "NORA! NORA WAKE UP! NORA YOU GOTTA GET UP! I CAN HEAL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK! But you gotta get up!" Max shouted and she wasn't getting up and the robber had the gun strait at her head and Max froze. He couldn't move as he stood there, not being able to believe that Nora was in so much danger and it was his fault. Suddenly Nora opened her eyes and lazer beamed the robber right in the chest and he cried out in pain and Max heard a gun shot. "NORA!" Max shouted and then he heard Noras voice.

"Im ok." Nora said in a very shaky voice.

"You don't sound ok." Max snapped.

"I'm just a little shaken up Max." Nora replied and then she ran over and cuffed the other guy and threw the gun as far away as possible. "I'm on my way back Max, I can hear cops outside." Nora said and then she was off of the cameras and Max closed his computer down and he slowly sat back in his chair and started to laugh a little bit.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Hank shouted from outside the door and Max heard Nora on the headphones again.

"I AM injured from the kick to the chest Max but I'm on my way back." Nora said and Max let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so proud of you Nora." Max sighed.

"Yeah, I have a feeling I'm going to hear that a lot." Nora said with a laugh. Max opened the door and pushed through his family.

"Follow me." Max said to his family and then he ran into the basement and everyone followed and Max pressed a button and the opening in the wall started to form again and suddenly the Thunder Mobile drove in and as it stopped Nora got out and Max ran over to her. "Ok where are you hurt?" Max asked and Nora pointed to a spot and Max touched it and she breathed in heavily. "Sorry." Max sighed and then he healed it and Nora looked relieved. "All better?" Max asked and Nora still looked unhappy. "Nora, you destroyed a few jewelry cases and some windows, its ok. You put away three robbers who have been unstoppable. I'm so proud of you and the hero league is going to be so grateful. Metroburg doesn't have a very heavy case load. It's basically a robbery a day and it's by the guys you just fought and that's pretty much it. Metroburg is going to be very grateful. The other criminals have been easy to catch for everyone. But those three have been putting many heroes in the hospital. I just gave you something extra to protect you. Those three guys are all martial arts experts. They are very stupid, but they do know how to fight. Nora you just took down 3 robbers who have killed and severely injured many heroes. You're going to have many families be incredibly grateful for you getting their family members justice. You were amazing Nora, and you didn't really need me too much at all. Did you? You're as good as I am and I'm SO proud of you. You're going to do fine in Metroburg." Max sighed proudly as tears filled his eyes. "That is, if you'll keep Metroburg. I'm sure someone will get out of the hospital soon and they can take Metroburg back."

"I'll keep it for now. If it gets too much for me to handle then I'll pass it on to someone else." Nora sighed and Max grinned from ear to ear and hugged her.

"You are an incredible hero Nora." Max sighed and then he let go of her.

"I'm confused." Hank said. "How did she break all of those things?" Hank asked.

"Oh yeah," Max turned back to Nora. "What DID you do?"

"Um, I think I have some type of sonic screaming that comes out when I need it. But I think it's so loud that you can't hear it and it just makes you temporarily deaf." Nora replied.

"Nora, you kicked major butt today. You're a real hero and you're not even a teenager yet. Kinda like how I am a real Super President and I'm not even an adult yet, well I wasn't when I was elected at least. You're heading down a very impressive road." Max sighed happily.

"My baby's a hero." Hank said proudly.

"Oh no. Here we go." Nora sighed as she was clearly irritated….


	2. Chapter 2

Nora was sitting in Chloe's room alone and Max walked in and sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry you have to stay here from now on. I know you don't want to." Max sighed and Nora looked to Max with a slight smile.

"At least I get to spend time with Chloe." Nora sighed.

"But Chloe's asleep right now. So what are you doing in here?" Max asked.

"It's been three weeks, and she's still not getting better. IM scared that she'll never be ok." Nora explained.

"Nora she IS getting better. Trust me she is. It's just a slow process. And I wish it would go faster but sadly it doesn't." Max said as he stared at Chloe in slight depression.

"Max, the hero league thinks that I will get the hero of the year award like you, why are they considering me?" Nora asked and Max turned to her.

"I'm not really allowed to say anything but the truth is that there aren't a lot of heroes to choose from. The heroes who have been around for more than a year aren't allowed to be chosen and those are all the good ones. There really isn't anyone else to give it to sadly. When I was given it though, there were so many. But to be honest Nora, I think you do deserve it because of the sacrifices you have made." Max was honest with Nora and Nora nodded and suddenly Chloe started to toss and turn. Max got up and gently held her still.

"Chloe wake up." Max sighed and she slowly did. "you ok?" Max asked and Chloe nodded and then fell back asleep.

"What happened to you?" Nora asked and Max turned to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Where's Raegan and Allison? You used to be the best dad ever and now you spend your nights, mornings, and afternoons in here or in your office. Max, you're changing in a really bad way. What's going on with you?" Nora asked and Max thought about it for a second.

"Nora, I think I'm just trying to figure things out, you know. I mean, Chloe has been struggling, and I'm the only one who has been taking care of her. Poor Reagan's hearts broken from when she snuck in here and saw Chloe. I've been running back and forth trying to help Raegan heal from what she saw of Chloe, and I'm stuck with trying to literally heal Chloe from what she's going through. It is so heartbreaking for me to have to watch my two favorite girls suffering and now I've got Allison who is suffering and now YOU, and I know that it's not fair for ANY of you, and it's all my fault." Max sighed as he put his face in his hands.

"How is Chloe being sick YOUR fault Max?" Nora asked.

"Because if I would have been a decent brother and actually stopped to visit every once in a while I would have been able to help her sooner." Max sighed as he didn't take his face out from his hands. Suddenly two arms came around Max's shoulders and Max turned around. "Hey baby." Max sighed and he picked the source of the two arms up to reveal Raegan who had tears soaking her face and Max cradled her in his arms.

"I had another nightmare and I tried to go sleep with mommy but she told me to come to you so we could talk about it." Raegan sniffled and Max looked frustrated.

"That's because your mom doesn't like seeing you like this and I guess she thinks that I DO." Max sighed.

"Why do you like seeing me like this?" Raegan asked in frustration.

"I don't sweetie. I actually hate seeing you like this. I was being sarcastic." Max replied as he looked at her sadly. Raegan suddenly looked over to Chloe and pushed herself out of Max's arms as she looked determined and teleported up onto Chloe's bed. "Sweetie, please be careful." Max sighed tiredly and Raegan leaned in and kissed Chloe on the forehead and there was a spark of pink light and Chloe slowly woke up and sat up.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Chloe asked. "HI RAEGAN!" Chloe shouted and she hugged Raegan tightly.

"Hi Chloe." Raegan sighed and then they parted and Chloe teleported over to Max's lap and hugged him.

"I feel much better." Chloe sighed and Max looked to Raegan and started to cry.

"Daddy why are you crying?" Raegan asked sadly.

"Because Chloe's ok." Max cried as he hugged Chloe tightly. Max felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and found Allison standing there tiredly.

"Raegan was telling me that if she didn't heal Chloe now, then Chloe would never get better and I told her to come talk to you about it." Allison sighed as she rubbed Max's back. "I think you need to take her home Max. Maybe you can actually sleep for the first time in two weeks." Max nodded and then he teleported to his family's house and he found Hank and Barb talking and the two of them looked up as Max held Chloe and Chloe tried to move but Max found it incredibly difficult to let her go.

"Max its ok. You can let me go now. I wanna hug mommy and daddy." Chloe said and Max tried to keep himself together and he got down on two knees and tried to let her go but still couldn't.

"Max honey, are you ok?" Barb asked and Max couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I need you to swear that you'll listen to her if she tells you that she's not feeling good because I can't go through that again! I JUST CAN'T!" Max cried and Barb and Hank looked like they felt awful. Barb got down on her knees and put her hand on the back of Max's neck.

"Sweetie, trust me, we will never let this happen again. A wise young father once said that being a father is a learning process and I think you know who that father was. Max, take as long as you need to let Chloe go. We'll be here when you're done." Barb sighed and her and Hank sat down on the couch and Chloe looked to Max.

"Maxy I'm ok. Really. You can let me go. Mommy and Daddy understand now." Chloe sighed and Max looked to her as the tears cascaded down his face and he hugged her one more time and then he slowly closed his eyes and let Chloe go and Chloe ran over to Barb.

"MOMMY!" Chloe shouted with joy and suddenly Billy ran downstairs.

"Chloe?" Billy said and Chloe pushed herself off of Barb and ran over to Billy.

"BILLY!" Chloe screamed with happiness and Hank looked over at Max who was still on the ground but he had covered his face with one hand and was leaning on it. Hank walked over and sat down next to him.

"I really thought you were taking her just to be mean, but then I realized how heartbroken you were. Raegan told me what she saw. Max, why didn't you ask for help?" Hank asked and Max looked over to him.

"Because it was my fault for not being here. I would have seen that she was sick and I would have taken care of it and she never would have been sick like that in the first place." Max sighed as he avoided eye contact.

"Max look at me." Hank said in concern and Max looked up at him. "Max when was the last time you slept?" Hank was genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, I stopped counting after a week. I've been so busy with Nora, Raegan, Chloe, and my job that I haven't gotten the chance to sleep yet." Max said as Phoebe walked down the stairs.

"Max, I'm coming home with you." Phoebe said as she crossed her arms and Max looked to her.

"No your not." Max replied.

"No, I am, because you need rest and I am your vice president, I can make your decisions for you. You need to sleep." Phoebe snapped as she walked over to him. "You look absolutely terrible Max, go home and I will have Chloe teleport with me to the hero league tomorrow and I will take care of business." Phoebe was stern and Max realized that it was probably a good idea for him to hand business over to Phoebe even though he was terrified that she would make a mistake and he would be held responsible for it.

"Ok, but promise me that if you have an extremely difficult decision to make that you will come and talk to me about it before you make it." Max gave Phoebe his terms and Phoebe nodded in understanding.

"I will, I promise. Now go get some sleep." Phoebe sighed and Max teleported back to his house and walked over to his bedroom to find Allison lying in bed beside Raegan and they were talking to each other.

"Hey, I uh, I think I'm going to get some sleep now." Max said and Allison looked concerned.

"But I texted you. Nora went into Metroburg to battle some type of villain about five minutes ago." Allison said and Max looked like he was going to pass out and then he forced himself to run to his office and he grabbed his head set and turned it on.

"Nora?" Max sighed as you could hear the heartbreak in his voice and then it was very clear that something was wrong. "NORA ANSWER ME!" Max shouted as Allison and Raegan appeared in the doorway. Suddenly Nora's very weak voice said something.

"Max…..help." Nora said and then she let out a cry and a voice came onto the headset, a deep and rough voice.

"She's mine now." The voice said and Max sat there, not being able to breath from everything that was happening.

"Who are you? The villain league issued a truce with," Max started and the voice started laughing.

"You fool, I'm not with the villain league, I'm not even human. You're not going to beat me Max, like you did before. I won't let you." Max immediately knew who it was.

"Nice to speak with you again Green Ghoul, how longs it been? A couple of years right?" Max said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and I have been spending all that time growing stronger and stronger and now I have your precious little sister and your never getting her back." The Green Ghoul was talking for a while and Max managed to locate Nora and he took his head set off and teleported there without even putting his suit on. He saw the Green Ghoul over top of Nora who was on the ground and she looked like she had been dragged through mud, rolled in ashes, and had blood randomly tossed onto her. Max used his powers and shot light at the green ghoul and then Max teleported and grabbed Nora's hand just as the Green Ghoul started to regain his strength from the force of the pure light that temporarily weakened him and Max teleported away to the hospital. He picked Nora up and ran with her to the closest doctor.

"She needs help. I don't know where she's injured, but please help her." Max cried and several doctors gathered around and took Nora away immediately. Max then found a phone and called Allison and he spoke as his voice shook violently. "Allison get my family to the Metroburg hospital."….

The whole family ran into the hospital to find Max sitting in a chair, barely finding it capable to keep his eyes open.

"Max, what happened?" Hank asked.

"The Green Ghouls back and," Max started and suddenly the Hero League came in and went over to Max.

"Super President Thunderman the Green Ghoul is attacking the Metroburg orphanage. Five lives have already been lost. You have to do something." One of the men said sadly. Max stood up and nodded and then he turned to the nearest doctor.

"I need an energy supplement." Max sighed and the doctor nodded and went into a room and brought back a shot and Max closed his eyes and waited for the shot to be over as he couldn't even look because of his fear of needles." Once it was over Max looked significantly more energetic and Max teleported away and a few minutes later he teleported back in his super suit and he looked to his family.

"I'm gonna make this right." Max said and then he flew out the nearest window….

Max landed and he looked around at the orphanage and found several bodies on the ground, none of which were Children but Children stared at Max as they were terrified. The Green Ghoul had killed off all of the adults.

"Nice to see you again Max." A voice from behind Max came to his ears and then Max felt himself get hit with a huge energy and he was thrusted into the air and then he hit a wall and felt his shoulder become dislocated and he slowly stood up and used his telechenisis and put his shoulder back in place. Max started to find it difficult to stay awake again...

The doctor walked out and went over to the Thunderman family as the whole family stood up.

"How is she?" Barb asked.

"Nora is going to be fine. She wasn't extremely injured. There was no permanent damage and there were only a couple of fractures so there wasn't even a broken bone. So she should be able to go home after the super healers finish doing their job. It shouldn't take more than a couple of days." The doctor said and then he realized that Max was gone. "Where did Super President Thunderman go?" The doctor asked.

"He got a shot of an energy supplement and went to go defeat the Green Ghoul." Phoebe explained.

"WHAT?!" The doctor shouted as he looked highly alarmed. "Max can't have an energy supplement! He had a heart attack not even a year ago, it could possibly pump his heart so much that it would cause another heart attack and with that piled up on top of him fighting a level 10 villain, that will almost definitely cause him to have a heart attack! Why wasn't this cleared with me?!" The doctor shouted and everyone was silent.

"But Metroburg needed him." One of the hero league members said and the doctor just shook his head at them.

"Nora should be waking up soon. You should be there when she does." The doctor snapped and then he walked away…

Max had been fighting the Green Ghoul for what seemed like hours, because it actually had been more than 2 hours. He was exhausted and he was getting his butt kicked. Max was suddenly hit with a big bulge of energy and he fell against the wall and slid down and couldn't find the energy to get back up and then he felt a hand against his and he turned to see a little girl beside him and she looked a lot like Chloe.

"You can do it Thunder Man. Don't give up." The little girl said and then the Green Ghoul hit the girl with energy and she flew across the floor and Max teleported and caught her and brought her to safety.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN GREEN GHOUL! IVE DESTROYED A DEMON BEFORE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN! ONLY THIS TIME I WONT HAVE TO KILL MYSELF TO SAVE EVERYONE!" Max shouted and then he formed a shield around him and the Green Ghoul so no kids were in danger, and then he shot a huge amount of light within the scene and Max held on as there was an explosion. He couldn't pass out or the explosion would hurt the children in the room. He felt heat press against his body and an intense amount of energy that felt like it was going to make him fall to the ground in weakness but he didn't fall. The explosion settled down and Max felt all of his energy start to completely drain as the shield disappeared. Max fell to his knees and then he saw the children cheering and he fell onto his hands AND knees and then he realized that the kids shouldn't see him look weak. He assumed the police would be there any minute and so he used the very last bit of his energy to teleport to the hospital.…

Everyone was sitting in Nora's room, waiting to hear news about Max. It had felt like days to the whole family and then the doctor came in and everyone looked to him as he looked at them with a half smile and then he stepped to the side and Max was rolled into the room on a hospital bed and they put him next to Nora. The other doctors left and Max's doctor turned to the family.

"So, Max didn't have a heart attack, he's just back in the position where he has absolutely no energy left. He's going to need a lot of rest but he should be ok to return to work in a few days. Just to be safe we are going to keep him here during the whole thing so we can get him better as fast as possible, but hopefully it won't take either of them too long to heal up. Yet again there's no permanent damage. I don't know how this kid does it, but this has got to be the tenth time he has escaped death. Maybe he is part cat." The doctor walked out of the room as he finished what he said and Raegan immediately went over to Max's bed and sat on it and leaned into his shoulder and Max slowly woke up and saw Raegan and put his arm around her and went back to sleep again…..

Later on that night Max woke up and found Nora talking with Hank and it was very late. Hank, Nora, Max, Raegan, and Allison were the only ones there. Allison was asleep, Raegan was still leaning into Max's chest as he kept his arm around her, and Hank was clearly trying to help Nora sleep.

"Nora I'm so sorry." Max sighed as tears filled his eyes.

"Max, she's ok. You didn't know she was in danger. Allison explained everything. Max, you're lucky your even alive to apologize to her. We nearly lost you again." Hank sighed tiredly.

"You're not angry at me?" Max asked in confusion.

"No Max, you saved my life. The Green Ghoul almost took me away and you stopped him." Nora answered and Max leaned his head back and closed his eyes as tears fell down his face. "Max are you ok?"

"I don't even know anymore." Max let out a long sigh of frustration. "Dad, I keep making mistakes. How can you even be proud of me?"

"Because you aren't making mistakes Max, your fixing other peoples mistakes. Nora tell him what happened." Hank said sadly and Nora looked to Max in slight depression.

"I got to the theatre he was at and found a device on the floor that looked like a bomb and so I decided that the best thing to do was to zap it and destroy it with the heat. It didn't destroy it. It made this green light come out of it and then there was an explosion. It was like someone knew I was coming and they knew what I was going to do. The Green Ghoul wasn't back until I brought him back. It was an accident but it was my fault. If I hadn't been stupid then neither of us would be here. You don't heat up bombs, that just makes things worse, but it was the only thing I could do. I was stupid and it's my fault. I'm sorry Max. Are you going to throw me into jail for bringing the Green Ghoul back?" Nora asked as she looked over to Max and Max let out a laugh.

"Nora, like you said, it was an accident. I'm not going to throw you in jail. No one deserves to be thrown into jail for making their first mistake. Nora, you have put away over twenty very bad people and you made one mistake, and that's ok. The best of us heroes always make a mistake." Max said and Nora brought something up that Max didn't expect to hear.

"Just like how you sent over 20 heroes into Metroburg when you knew they weren't capable of protecting it just so that you could keep me from going, even though the only person who WAS qualified was me?" Nora asked and Max looked frustrated immediately.

"Nora there are rules about sending heroes who are under age into Metroburg and we had to follow the law. That WASN'T a mistake. I didn't have a choice. Everyone we sent were all 15 years old and above and they could legally fight in Metroburg, you're not technically old enough but your our only option, so the rules no longer apply. I HAD to send them there, just like I had to send you. The LAW made a mistake, not me. There's a very fine line of a difference between the Super President making a mistake, and the law making a mistake. I did that because I didn't have any other option." Max explained as it clearly bothered him.

"I overheard doctors saying that 12 of those heroes died because of it." Nora added and Max looked to the ground as he was clearly bothered by this fact, but you could tell that he already knew about it. Hank however looked shocked.

"Max, is that true?" Hank asked and Max found that he couldn't look up.

"Yes, and the families are blaming me. They won't listen to my apologies. They won't even accept my transmissions, and so I had to go visit their homes in person and apologize and I finally got them to listen and now their kids are refusing to become heroes, some are turning to the villain side and everything is just a huge mess and it's because of my stupid presidency. According to the statistics no president before me has screwed up this bad. I have a press conference in two days and I'm in the STUPID HOSPITAL! Dad, I'm only 18 years old and I have had a heart attack," At that second Raegan and Allison started to wake up because Max became louder and louder. "I have a daughter, I have a wife, I have nearly died I don't know HOW many times now, I have risked my life and my relationship with all of you AND my daughter AND my wife to protect the cities of Metroburg and Hiddenville, AND ABOVE ALL I have nearly lost my mind as I have had to sit back and watch my family suffer when I am the one who is supposed to be protecting THEM because IM their big brother! And to add to the pressure of life in general I have to make sure that everyone in the United States of America is safe! What teenager in the WORLD has got to deal with all of this?! I just, I can't keep acting like I'm ok because I'm not! I am barely staying sane! I am barely in decent enough health to work! I am barely able to get ANY sleep! And I guess I'm NOT capable enough to be President because I'm screwing up every single day!" Max shouted and Allison finally cut him off.

"MAX STOP IT!" Allison shouted as tears filled her eyes. Max looked down as he heard crying and Raegan was in tears.

"I guess I am not capable of being a father either now." Max started as he tried to hold in his emotions but failed as he looked at his daughter and he pulled her into his arms. "Raegan I'm sorry. Please stop crying baby." Max said as he started to cry.

"But you're crying." Raegan replied.

"IM crying because YOU'RE crying." Max cried and Raegan slowly stopped and Max pulled himself together and suddenly two members of the hero league came in and they were followed by Phoebe.

"Max even though we just heard you being upset, we have a decision that we need to talk to you about." Phoebe said as you could tell that she was trying very hard not to cry and she had a file in her hands and she very cautiously put the file down and the second it was down she ran out of the room as quick as possible and you could hear her crying.

"Super President Thunderman, think about this overnight and get back with us. It's a lot to take in. We will be outside with Phoebe when you are ready to talk about it." The two other members of the hero league said and then they left. Max looked to Raegan.

"Go sit with your mother." Max sighed and Raegan got up and went over to Allison and sat on her lap and Allison put her arms around Raegan and rocked back and forth to calm her down. Max didn't want to open the folder and he sat there and thought about the possibilities and still couldn't really work up the courage. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and then he opened the folder, and the second he saw it, he closed it back up and looked like he had seen a million things that he would never be able to forget because it was so terrible. "Oh my God. Who did this?!" Max shouted and then he opened the folder back up and started to read it as he looked like he was losing himself emotionally more and more the longer he even looked at the file and then he stopped at a spot and clearly couldn't even breathe. "No! I left them all alone! The adults were all dead and I left them alone and no one had reported it! And HE was working with the Green Ghoul! What was he even DOING! We made up! WHY!? JUST WHY?!" Max shouted and he closed the folder and started to cry about whatever he had seen. Allison went to grab the file and Max pulled it back. "NO! I ORDER EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM TO STAY FIVE FEET AWAY FROM THIS FOLDER AT ALL TIMES!" Max shouted as he was so upset and so stressed out that his face was turning red.

"MAX YOUR SCARING ME!" Allison shouted as she was trying to overpower Max's demands. "YOUR SERIOUSLY FREAKING ME OUT! YOUR FACE IS BLOOD RED MAX! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Allison screamed and Maxs face started to calm.

"I can't say it in front of Nora and Raegan. I can't do it and I will NEVER show you the images of what I just had to see. I know that Link has had to look at them, Phoebe has had to look at them, and Phoebe clearly isn't handling it well at all. Allison it will break your heart and it will never leave your mind. I SCREWED UP YET AGAIN! I LEFT 45 CHILDREN ALONE WITHOUT ANY PARENTAL GUIDANCE BECAUSE I THOUGHT SOMEONE HAD REPORTED THE SITUATION! BUT NO ONE DID AND NOW 45 KIDS ARE, they're," Max started and he couldn't hold it in anymore. "they're gone, and did it. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE DID IT! He was PARDONED! He was FREE! Now I have to charge him with it! It's NOT FAIR! He was my best friend and now I have to decide what his punishment is and threes only 1 option and, I don't know if I can do," Max started and suddenly his phone rang and he answered it and couldn't believe who it was. "COLLOSO WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"IT WASN'T ME! I'M CALLING FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE! THE THEY HAVE IS IN CUSTODY! CHECK THE PHONE NUMBER IM CALLING YOU ON! MAX YOU NEED TO CLEAR MY NAME! PLEASE! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO THIS! HELP ME! IF THEY SEE ME ON THE STREETS THEY ARE GOING TO BE SERIOUSLY CONFUSED! MAX IM INNOCENT AND NOW YOU KNOW!" Colloso pleaded.

"You're not PROVED innocent yet Colloso. Hopefully I can find out who is in custody. Do you have any idea who it is?" Max asked.

"No. All I know is that he has a serious talent for shape shifting and voice mimicking." said. "I GOTTA GO!" Colloso shouted and then the phone went dead. Max looked straight to Hank.

"Get Phoebe in here." Max said and he looked angry and Phoebe and the two other members of the hero league came in. "Have three guards at all times near Colloso's cell!" Max demanded and Phoebe looked confused. "He is a shapeshifter and it just so happen's that it is not . I just received a phone call from the real one and your man in custody can NOT make ANY phone calls." Max said this and the two members started talking on their walky talky's. Then one of them came back.

" President, Colloso is gone and one of the gaurds is in the cell. We are about to let him out." The hero league member said.

"NO! DON'T LET HIM OUT!" Max shouted and the hero league member talked on the walky talky again.

"He is still in his cage sir." The hero league member said.

"Get me an official energy healer now. I know we don't have many but this issue needs to be solved immediately and I need to be the one who does it." Max demanded and Phoebe ran out and soon came back in with a doctor who had a needle and the doctor walked over to Max and gave him the energy healer.

"Max your terrified of needles, why aren't you even cringing?" Phoebe asked.

"After what I just saw in that folder, nothing on this planet could scare me." Max said and then he stood up and turned and found Hank right in front of him and he screamed as hank scared him with his immediate presence. "You just made that like a hundred times LESS awesome." Max sighed.

"Max, be careful. Shape shifters are tricky." Hank advised.

"Dad, I've got this." Max reassured Hank and then the doctor handed him a fully cleaned super hero suit.

"Go get changed Super president. It's nice to have you back." Phoebe sighed and Max grabbed the folder and handed it to her.

"Don't show ANYONE this folder EVER again. Don't even show yourself." Max gave Phoebe this demand and she looked unsure of his statement. "Phoebe, take it strait to my cabinet and file it. I'm serious." Max then left with the other two members of the hero league…

Max walked into a containment area. There was a man who appeared to be a guard and he was pacing back and forth and there was a glass panel that separated Max from the room where the man stood but the man couldn't see Max. Max got right up against the glass and the second he did the man stopped pacing as he looked at the ground and then he very slowly looked strait at Max.

"Hello Maxy T. Well I guess the charade is done now isn't it?" The man said and then he suddenly morphed into the shape of Max.

"I DESTROYED YOU!" Max shouted as he banged his hands against the glass.

"Yes, you destroyed my demonic presence but you see Maxy, that's the thing about evil, it's very stubborn and it always leaves some trace. So when you destroyed my spirit form, you turned me into a human form and I found you again and I decided that I wasn't going to stop until I ruined your life. Maxy, you shouldn't have left those kids alone because I took YOUR form and led them down to the basement and I set the room on fire and locked them down there, and then I came out in 's form because no one would have ever believed that YOU did it. But those kids died thinking that their one and only hero had killed them. By the way I DO in fact have a name. I'm Igorovich Paphlin and Max I would say that I enjoyed this little game that you and I got to play. I've already gotten everything I could have ever wanted from you. Don't worry you no longer make me strong. This IS my last life and I guess it's in your hands now. That's quite the nice change I would image since I am usually the one who has YOU in my hands." The Black death was now in a new form, and he definitely had done more damage than ever before.

"Super President Thunderman, what is going on?" One of the hero league members asked.

"Do you plead guilty?" Max asked the black death.

"Super President Thunderman he CANT hear you, he," One of the hero league members said and then the black death interrupted him.

"I CAN hear him, AND I can see him, and YES I plead guilty to ALL charges." The Black death said. "So, go ahead, do your job, and give me the death sentence."  
"No." Max said and the hero league members looked shocked.

"Mr. Super President, by law we have to give him the worst punishment there is and," One of the hero league members started and Max shouted at him.

"THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS! HE IS NOT GETTING THAT EASY OF A WAY OUT!" Max stood there for a second and then got a slightly evil smile. "We will be sending him to the worst prison there is. The one that is so terrible that they only send demons there. He will be sent to the Meiradea Institution." Max said and there was silence as the Black Death grew angrier and angrier. " I will transport him inside his cage MYSELF." Max said…

Everyone was sitting in Noras hospital room early the next morning and Max walked in, followed by and walked over to Hank and Hank stood up.

"I wanna apologize Hank, for everything I have put you and your family through." sighed. "Your son just cleared my name and I will always be in his debt for it."

"Well, I guess, given the circumstances that I can forgive you." Hank replied and Colloso nodded and then he turned to Max again.

"Thank you Max." Colloso sighed and then he left. Max walked over to a chair and slowly fell into it and sat there looking at the ground for a moment.

"Max who was behind," Phoebe started to ask and Max snapped at her.

"I CANT SAY! AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Max shouted and everyone looked concerned.

"Max, maybe we can help y…" Barb started and Max snapped at her to.

"LET ME REPHRASE THIS, IM NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT IT TO ANYONE! SO STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO SAY SOMETHING BECAUSE IT ISNT HAPPENING!" Max shouted and everyone grew silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison was sitting at the dinner table with Hank, Barb, and Phoebe in the Thunderman household. Billy, Nora, Chloe, and Raegan were all playing upstairs.

"So, you wanted to talk to us?" Hank sighed and Allison looked to everyone sadly.

"He's been forcing me to lie to you guys. Max is not doing well at all. Nora has been lying to you as well. She's gotten into 12 different accidents in the last week because Max has been too mentally occupied to be accurate at helping her. He's also been monitoring Phoebe's information intake so she didn't know the truth. He locks himself in his office and doesn't come out for hours. I don't know what to do. I've never seen him like this before. He rarely speaks to me, and he is SMOTHERING Raegan to the point where she is begging to have me send her over here. I've even tried to pick a fight with him but he doesn't even allow any energy whatsoever to be put forth to keep his side of the argument going. Max is," Allison started and then a voice came into the room that they didn't expect.

"MAX IS WHAT?!" It was Max and he was angry and he stomped over to Allison, while he fumed with frustration and pure anger. Allison stood up and turned towards him as she held her head strongly.

"Someone had to say something about what's been going on with you." Allison said sadly but calmly and then Max grabbed her shoulders and shook her as he shouted in her face.

"IM FINE! WHAT DON'T YOU GET!? I AM ABSOLUTLEY FINE ALLISON!" Max shouted and at the last word Allison let out a sharp cry of pain and Max froze as the anger immediately left him. His grip on her loosened and she just let herself fall against his chest as she cried.

"You need help." Allison cried weakly and Max put his arms around her gently and closed his eyes and a a quick flash of golden light came out from the cracks of their bodies and then the light went away and Max lightly pushed Allison in front of him.

"It was the Black Death, except he was turned into a mortal. I didn't give him the death penalty. I sent him to the worst prison in the world. He murdered innocent children and people are angry at me for not killing him. HE DESERVED TO SUFFER! THE DEATH PENALTY IS TOO QUICK OF A DEATH AND IT'S PRETTY MUCH PAINLESS! THOSE KIDS SUFFERED AT LEAST AN HOUR OF PAIN BEFORE THEY DIED! THEY THOUGHT I HAD DONE IT TO THEM FOR AN HOUR BECAUSE HE WAS IN MY FORM AND HE WANTED ME TO SUFFER!" Max was sobbing at this point and he hadn't realized that Nora, Billy, Chloe, and Raegan had come downstairs.

"Daddy?" Raegan said as you could tell she was holding back tears. Max slowly turned his head to Raegan and Max felt his heart break.

"Yeah?" Max cried as he tried to keep as little emotion as possible in his reply but failed.

"You're not acting like yourself." Raegan was still trying desperately to keep from crying.

"Raegan, I, I'm fine." Max lied.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! JUST STOP LYING TO ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Raegan shouted at Max. "Daddy I KNOW what happened! I was at your work three days ago and I FOUND the file! I KNOW!" Raegan cried and Max looked so heartbroken that everyone was highly concerned. Max started to breath in and out heavily. "DADDY!" Raegan cried and she started to run over to him as Max collapsed on the floor.

"MAX!" Everyone else in the room screamed. Raegan held her hand in the air and a pink light formed and she brought her hand down but nothing happened.

"DADDY NO!" Raegan cried.

"WHATS HAPPENING!?" Allison was desperate to know…..everyone was…..

Everyone was yet again, back in the hospital. They had been waiting for five hours and suddenly Link, Cherry, Oyster, Gideon, Roxy and Maddy came running in.

"We all heard about him and had to come." Cherry said sadly and Phoebe ran over to Cherry and flung herself into her arms as she cried.

"Well it's nice to know that you love me just as much as I love you." Link sighed as his arms were held out in sadness, and Phoebe didn't even hear him over her cries. "Is Max seriously not out of surgery yet? I mean I know he was dead for like 5 minutes when he got here but, it can't be THAT bad."

"I have a feeling that if Max lives, his mind, it will just never be the same." Allison sighed as she looked at the floor and suddenly Garry and Debby ran in.

"How is he?" Garry asked and the second Allison heard him she ran over and flung herself into his arms and started to cry. At that second the doctor came out and looked highly upset and everyone turned to see him and immediately they all felt their bodies freeze from the fear.

"Super President Thunderman, um, he's, uh, his body is still very much alive, but we uh, we have high suspicions that if he wakes up in the next 24 hours, mentally his mind will be pretty much destroyed sadly, and if he turns out to be ok. He uh, he will probably not remember a lot of what has happened. You see, he didn't have a heart attack, he had a stroke, and if he's ok, you will be very lucky and I uh, I'm sorry." The doctor was about to walk away and then Raegan grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him back.

"NO! MY DADDY IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Raegan shouted. "WHERES HIS ROOM!?" The doctor pointed to a door and Raegan went into it and slammed the door shut behind her .

"That child terrifies me sometimes." The doctor said in slight fear. Suddenly light filled Max's hospital room completely and came out the cracks of the door. Then there was a long moment of silence as anticipation filled everyone and suddenly Max walked out with Raegan in his arms and he held her gently.

"Hey guys." Max sighed and Allison just looked at him for a minute, and then she ran over to him and hugged him.

"JUST STOP IT DANG IT! STOP HURTING YOURSELF LIKE THIS!" Allison shouted. Max put his free arm around Allison and they stood there for a second.

Everyone stood there and watched for a moment as the three of them stood together as a family. Then Phoebe felt arms come around her waist and she turned her head as Link rested his chin gently on her shoulder.

"We need to talk." Link sighed and Phoebe nodded and the two of them went off into a separate hallway. "When are you going to tell Max? If the hero league finds out before Max does, Max won't even be able to defend what happens to you because he won't understand it. Also, Nora nearly died in Metroburg and YOU could have protected it." Link asked in frustration.

"Don't you think I know that? I've been thinking about it for days." Phoebe snapped. "If Max finds out that I have been," Phoebe started and then a voice came to her ears that made her shiver.

"If I find out that you have been WHAT?" Max asked as he crossed his arms and looked slightly angry. Phoebe pushed Link away from her.

"I told you not to talk about our sexual activities in public Link!" Phoebe lied and Link frowned.

"Yeah, sure you have." Link said as he wasn't sure who to side with at this point.

"YOU TWO HAD SEX?!" Hank shouted in slight anger and also slight depression.

"I didn't want any of you to find out this way. I'm sorry." Phoebe lied so terribly.

"PHOEBE!" Max shouted with pure anger and Phoebes head snapped straight to him as she had never heard him sound so angry. "I know your lying. Now I'm trying to be pleasant by not reading your mind, but when someone lies, OH, it's obvious, ESPECIALLY when it's YOU. Tell me the truth NOW." There was a moment of silence as the whole family could clearly see what was going on.

"A week after it was revealed that I no longer had super powers…." Phoebe looked to the ground and spoke in a very ashamed and quiet but still understandable tone. " 3 more new super powers resurfaced." Phoebe revealed and Max wasn't just upset, he wasn't sad, and he certainly wasn't happy. He was filled with pure anger and he walked strait up to Phoebe and got in her face.

"NORA NEARLY DIED! AND I COULD HAVE SENT YOU TO DO HER JOB AND NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED! THE BLACK DEATH ONLY PREYS ON THE WEAK! HOW DARE YOU STAND IN FRONT OF ME AND LIE TO ME!? IF I HADNT FIGURED OUT WHERE THE GREEN GHOUL HAD NORA THEN SHE WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE! And Now, you have put me in a position that I don't want to be in. You lied to not only the Super president, but also to the Hero League. You made us lose a TON of heroes and now I have to charge you for it! Why Phoebe?!" Max asked and there was a moment of silence as Phoebe was on the borderline of tears and when she didn't answer Max shouted at her. "WHY?!"

"BECAUSE! I don't WANT to be a hero anymore Max! Now YOU'RE not the only one who is better than me, so is NORA! I didn't even get ANY recognition from the press during MY time at Metroburg, but Nora is being talked about all the time! And YOU, well we all know very well how much the press just LOVES you! The STILL cover you even when you're not doing anything! I'm not good enough to protect ANY city! I am only good enough at guiding people in person and so that's why I did it. I THOUGHT Nora could handle it Max! I'm sorry that I was wrong! But she did amazing with all of her other cases and the last one was one that was out of both of our leagues so it still WOULD HAVE happened! It just would have happened to me! The Green Ghoul possessed me last time. What do you think he would have done THIS time! Don't forget that it was the Black Death who caused ALL of this and the Black Death was doing it because he wanted to hurt YOU! So if this is anyone's fault it's…." Phoebe stopped her rant as Max shook his head at her. "It was the Black Deaths fault." Phoebe lied awkwardly. There was a long moment of silence and then Max walked over to Phoebe with something in his hands and he walked behind Phoebe and grabbed her arms.

"MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe Thunderman, under the corrective assigning act of 1994 you are under arrest for lying to the hero league about your level of power, and by the act of the Presidential law of 1981 you are under arrest for knowingly hiding a federal crime from the Super President, even though that crime was your own." Max said and everyone was silent for a second again.

"Aren't you going to stop him?!" Phoebe shouted at Barb and Hank and the two parents looked at Phoebe in disappointment.

"You let your little sister go protect Metroburg when you KNEW that she didn't HAVE TO?" Hank sighed sadly and then Max was about to teleport away.

"WAIT!" Phoebe shouted and Max stopped and Phoebe looked around. "Nora! You understand right?" Phoebe asked and Nora just started to cry. Max immediately teleported away with Phoebe…

Max walked into the room with the Hero League watching as they looked very confused with the scene of Max holding Phoebe who was in cuffs.

"You are a serious jerk you realize that right?" Phoebe snapped.

"Phoebe shut up or you're going to be in more trouble. You don't need to worry about me, you need to worry about the hero league." Max whispered.

"Super President Thunderman, what is going on?" One of the hero league members asked.

"Phoebe, are you going to explain what you did?" Max asked and Phoebe stood there for a second. "If you don't explain what you have done and take responsibility for it then," Max started and one of the hero league members snapped at Max.

"DON'T GUIDE HER!" The member shouted. "What have you done Phoebe Thunderman?" The member asked Phoebe.

"I," Phoebe paused for a second and then she looked to Max. "Could you uncuff me so I can just show them. I don't have teleportation OR flying because you still have both." Phoebe snapped at Max and Max uncuffed her. After Max uncuffed her she put her hands out in front of her and suddenly electricity started to form and the whole hero league stood up and at that second Max knew Phoebe was in serious trouble.

"HOW DARE YOU HIDE IN THE SHADDOWS WHILE YOUR LITTLE SISTER WAS FORCED TO PROTECT A MAJOR CITY!" One of the members shouted.

"YOU LIED TO US! OUT OF ALL OF THE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE!?" Another member shrieked.

"YOU HAVE BROKEN MORE THAN 1 OF THE MOST OFFENSIVE OF LAWS AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO!?" Another member shouted.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" The oldest member shouted and everyone grew silent. " Take her to a holding cell immediately Super President Thunderman."

"BUT THOSE HOLDING CELLS HAVE CRIMINALS IN THEM!" Max yelled in objection.

"So what, that's EXACTLY where she belongs." The eldest woman stated this and Max drew the line.

"It sounds like you've already made your decision." Max snapped. "Let me remind you that you are REQUIRED to have a discussion with me on this level of a punishment and," Max started and the woman shouted at him.

"YOUR OPINION IS TAINTED SUPER PRESIDENT!" The woman shouted as she stood up and Max teleported right in front of her and got in her face.

"BULL CRAP! MY OPINION IS IN NO WAY TAINTED! I sent my little sister to protect Metroburg! I ruled over the case of my father with his temporary suspension of his portrait in the hero hall of fame! And I ARRESTED my sister! I also was forced to tell my daughter that she will NEVER be allowed to be a hero because it's ILLEGAL for her to be! Now please tell me, in what way is my direct line of making decisions tainted in ANY way when I have gone through with many serious matters that involved my family?!" Max shouted and the woman looked like she understood.

"Well where do you suggest we send your sister until the decision HAS been made then?" The woman asked and Max thought for a moment.

"I got this." Max sighed and he walked over to Phoebe and looked at her sadly and she looked at him in even more sadness. "I'm sorry but I'm going to freeze you, ok?" Max asked and Phoebe nodded. "I'll do what I can, but I HAVE to uphold the law Phoebe. You will NOT go unpunished. We just have to figure out what that punishment is." Max explained and Phoebe let out a couple of tears and then Max froze her solid and he turned back to the hero league. "So. I feel like I should point out that Phoebe has served the hero league a lot! And Phoebe Thunderman is a fantastic hero, you considered her for being part of the Z Force, and yet you stand here and say that she deserves to be called a criminal. YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET HER EXPLAIN HER REASONING! You should all be ASHAMED because YOU have broken 3 of our sacred laws in the last five minutes. The eldest broke one of the most important of them all! Those laws state 3 very specific things when it comes to charging a hero who has been active for more than a year. Phoebe has been dedicated to the hero league her ENTIRE LIFE! I can tell you that for a fact! Number 1, you broke the law of even giving the hero a chance to defend her reasoning, number 2, you broke the law of even considering all aspects of the situation because you don't even KNOW what the situation WAS, and number 3, you broke the biggest law of them all ," Max started and the lead woman was fed up and she snapped at him.

"AND WHAT LAW WOULD THAT BE THUNDERMAN!" The woman shouted.

"I already told you, you tried to go above the head of the Super President. I may be young, but I KNOW what I am doing! Yes, I have done everything I can to prevent my little sister from becoming the protector for Metroburg, but for perfectly good reason. I suspended my father's portrait for a month which was the correct protocol!" Max shouted and the woman backed down. "So Phoebe has broken a couple of laws, but you have all broken more laws by even beginning to choose her punishment! Phoebe is not a criminal! And to be honest with the way that my entire family was looking at Phoebe when they found out, I'm pretty sure that she's going to have a pretty harsh punishment already. My family didn't even object to me arresting Phoebe. In fact they looked at her like she had betrayed them all. Now I agree that Phoebe needs to be punished but you have to understand a few things. Nora has done incredibly well in Metroburg, I can even admit that, in fact she has done better than Phoebe and that's why Phoebe didn't say anything about her powers, it was because she knew that Nora and I were BOTH better than her. She thought that Metorburg deserved better than her, which if I recall correctly, that's the exact thing I said when I began protecting Metroburg! There was no criminal intent here and you know it! Phoebe doesn't deserve to be sent to jail for this!" Max was doing his best to defend his sister and the hero league leaned in and started whispering to each other and the lead woman nodded and looked to Max.

"We agree. So what do you suggest?" The woman asked as she crossed her arms and Max thought about it and it broke his heart because he knew what had to be done and he didn't want to do it.

"A woman lied to me a couple of weeks ago, but the difference was that her intent was to prevent me from doing my job so the punishment must be similar but nowhere near as harsh. I suggest that Phoebe be suspending from work for a month." Max brought up the punishment and the hero league leaned in and whispered to each other again and the lead woman nodded and she looked back to Max.

"We think that is STILL not enough. We feel that she should be fired from being the Vice President but should keep her job as the leader of the Hero Placement Program." The woman brought up her point and Max thought about it and closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and then he nodded.

"As Super President I agree that the punishment shall stand, but this is not to be made public." Max replied.

"Agreed." The woman answered and then she motioned over to the frozen Phoebe. "By the way Max, I think you DO know what you are doing." Max looked to her and nodded and then he unfroze Phoebe.

"Phoebe Thunderman." Max sighed and Phoebe looked to him in slight fear. "The Hero League and I have come up with a punishment that we feel is fair. Due to your role when you were a hero and the circumstances of the situation, we rule that you are to be fired from being the Vice President, but you will be keeping your job as the leader of the Hero Placement Program." Max said this and Phoebe looked like she was going to cry and she turned to the Hero League.

"Thank you for your leniency. I'll never forget it and I definitely will never lie to you again." Phoebe cried and the woman shook her head at her.

"Don't thank us, thank your brother. Now both of you get out of here before we change our minds." The woman sighed and Max smiled slightly and he grabbed Phoebes hand before she started to talk again and teleported back to the hospital where everyone was still waiting even though there was no one really IN the hospital. Max and Phoebe stood there and Hank and Barb looked extremely shocked.

"But the punishment for lying to the Super President," Hank started.

"Has changed due to the circumstances." Max replied. "But trust me, she wasn't ACTUALLY given Leniency. She was given the right punishment. She was fired from being the Vice President but got to keep her job as the head of the Hero Placement Program. However, something we did not address was her allowance of being a hero, since we do know that she has powers now. I need to go talk to them about that. So, you guys can all head home. I might be gone for a while. There are so many things that are going to make this a hard decision that it's ridiculous. But for the decision, I'm going to have to have Nora come with me." Max sighed and then he saw Nora sitting there sadly.

"But I don't want to stop protecting Metroburg, and I LOVE having you as my mentor." Nora said this and Max slightly smiled.

"You think I'm your mentor? I mean, I might guide you a little bit, but, well," Max started as he didn't know what to say.

"Max, I watched all of the footage to learn YOUR moves. You have been helping me deal with being a hero Max. So YES, you ARE a mentor, your MY mentor."

" Well, I still need you to come with me to tell them that you wanna protect Metroburg. It's your choice." Max said with a laugh and Nora looked excited and then she ran over to Max and grabbed his hand.

"LETS GO!" Nora shouted and Max smiled widely and he teleported away leaving Phoebe alone with everyone.

"Phoebe what were you THINKING?! Letting your sister go into Metroburg when you were fully capable?!" Hank shouted.

"I'm sorry Dad, but you have got to be able to see that Nora is a better hero than me!" Phoebe snapped.

"Well she may have been but she's a kid and she shouldn't have been forced to protector Metroburg! How could you force your sister to do that?!" Barb yelled. There was a long moment of silence as Phoebe stared at the ground.

"So do you all hate me now?" Phoebe asked as she crossed her arms.

"We don't hate you, but we are very angry with you. You put your brother's career at risk and put your sisters LIFE at risk. You were completely irresponsible and you're lucky they didn't send you to jail Phoebe." Hank explained and Phoebe sat down.

"We uh, Raegan and I are um, we're going to go home." Allison said and she picked Raegan up and Chloe stood up.

"WAIT! Daddy can I go spend the night with Raegan? It's a weekend." Chloe asked.

"If it's ok with Allison." Barb sighed tiredly.

"It's ok." Allison replied.

"COME ON!" Chloe shouted and she grabbed Allison's hand and teleported away…

Max and Nora stood in front of the hero league.

"Well, we actually weren't going to say anything tonight. We were going to talk about it tomorrow, but due to the fact that Phoebe lied to you and us, we are not going to allow her to take Nora's place anyways. So I guess everyone wins here." The lead woman sighed.

"Hold on, so even if Nora didn't want to protect Metroburg anymore, you were still going to force her to do it?" Max asked as he looked slightly upset by this.

"Max shut up." Nora whispered.

"Well we weren't going to force her to do it, we were just hoping she would still want to. If she didn't want to then legally we would have to send Phoebe, Max. So, it really was in little Miss Nora's hands all along." The woman answered and Max nodded in understanding.

"Alright, thank you."Max replied and then he teleported home with Nora and heard Raegan playing with someone. Max and Nora walked into Raegans room to find Allison asleep on a chair and Raegan and Chloe were playing.

"Hey you two its 9:30 at night and your still awake." Max said as he looked slightly bothered but also slightly amused.

"Yeah mom passed out about an hour ago." Raegan replied.

"You two need to clean your mess up because it's past your bedtime so get going." Max said and Chloe and Raegan started to pick their mess up and Max walked over to Allison and kneeled down in front of her and shook her shoulder lightly. She slowly woke up.

"Hey." Allison sighed.

"Allison its past 9: 30." Max sighed and Allison looked shocked but still exhausted.

"I'm sorry Max." Allison sighed and then she got up and tried to take one step forward and fell back into the chair as she lost her balance and Max looked pretty concerned and he put the back of his hand up to Allison's head.

"You are sick." Max said as he looked at her in frustration. "How long have you been sick Allison?"

"Well, I mean, it's been a day and a half, so I don't think it really matters all that much." Allison replied.

"You've been sick for exactly a day and a half?" Max asked in suspicion.

"I'm tired of you being so tired." Allison said this and Max realized that she was answering his questions with things that didn't even remotely relate to what he was asking.

"Allison how long have you been sick?" Max thought she was avoiding the answer.

"I'll pick up our living room tomorrow morning Max." Allison sighed as she turned the opposite way and tried to sleep more.

"Allison our relationship is over." Max tried to see if she was actually ok by seeing what her reaction was.

"I don't know, it's probably going to be relatively warm just like yesterday. The weathers unpredictable anyways." Allison said.

"Ok somethings wrong. ALLISON WAKE UP!" Nora screamed and Allison jumped up and she slowly stood up and Max looked over at Nora like she was crazy.

"Allison, are you ok?" Max asked as he looked back to Allison and then he noticed that she looked very pale but then she didn't answer. "Allison?" Slowly Allison looked to him.

"I don't feel very good Max." Allison sighed and then she started to fall over and she passed out in his arms.

"MOMMY!" Raegan ran over and the second she touched Allison's shoulder she jumped back and let out a scream of slight excitement.

"Why are you excited?!" Max yelled in confusion.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby!" Raegan shouted and Max looked shocked.

"Ok, when are we seriously NOT going to be in the hospital?!" Max shouted and he picked Allison up. "Nora, Raegan, Chloe, grab my arm." Max said and the three grabbed onto Max's arm and Max teleported away. Max ran over to a doctor.

"DOCTOR! Allison is pregnant again!" Max shouted.

"Why is she out of it Max?!" The doctor asked.

"I don't know. At first I kept asking her questions after she fell asleep when she was supposed to be watching Chloe and Raegan and she would never do that. But when I asked her questions she would give me answers but they," Max started and the doctor looked extremely worried.

"Had nothing to do with the question?" The doctor asked and Max nodded.

"Ok, she's in really bad condition." The doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sat around as they waited for news on Allison and it had been about 7 hours.

"It feels like we were literally just here wandering about the life of someone important yesterday." Billy sighed.

"That's because we WERE." Nora replied.

"OH yeah, thanks MAX." Billy snapped.

Max was the only one standing and he was pacing back and forth and when Billy said this he turned to him and gave him a scowl of frustration and then continued pacing.

"So how long is this going to TAKE?!" Billy whined.

"Giving birth is a long process Billy, it might be a while still." Barb yawned.

"Well how did she even GET pregnant?!" Billy yelled at his mom.

"Let's just say it was because of Max." Hank replied.

"THANKS MAX!" Billy shouted as he stood up. "Is EVERYTHING going to be your fault!?" Max stopped pacing and went over to Billy.

"CAN YOU JUST STOP?!" Max shouted as you could hear the frustration and heartbreak in his voice. "I think out of everyone here I am the one who is struggling the most! It's been three days since Allison and I could have even conceived this baby so Allison was probably in the latest stage she could have been in, that's a whole day over the time that it took when Raegan was born and she barely survived LAST TIME! Billy my wife could die! And so could the baby! SO if you could just please sit down and SHUT UP I would appreciate!" Max shouted and Billy sat down slowly.

"Max, are you even ready for another kid?" Hank asked.

"I HAVE PLENTY OF MONEY TO PAY FOR THE THINGS WE NEED IF THAT ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION DAD! NOW CAN YOU BE QUIET SO I CAN JUST," Max started and then the doctor walked out and he looked exhausted and Max ran over to him.

"How is she?" Max asked desperately.

"I handed Allison over to the surgeons. It was impossible for her to have the babies naturally and she was almost unstable and so we stabilized her enough to where we could send her to surgery and try to save all three of them." The doctor replied.

"Wait, all 3 of them?" Max asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you're having twins. One girl and one boy." The doctor replied with a slight smile. "It's going to be a while though. The doctor is doing all he can and honestly, I think they are ALL going to be fine if this surgery goes well. However, your wife will probably have double the effect of exhaustion because of the twins, so she will probably be out of it for a couple of days." The doctor explained. "Max, just breathe. If you want, I can take you into the operating room as long as you promise not to interfere." Max nodded.

"I need to be near them. I can't keep waiting. It will drive me insane." Max replied.

"Max needles make you faint. How are you supposed to," Phoebe started as she stood up and walked over to him. "even deal with seeing all of that happen to Allison?"

"That's my wife and children in there. I'll be fine." Max said and then he and the doctor went to the operating room….

Everyone had been waiting for another three hours and then Max walked out with only one baby and he looked broken hearted. Hank ran over to him as fast as he could.

"The other baby is an energy stealer. That's why Allison was so tired. They are trying to detach the baby from Allison, but one of them is going to die. The baby can't survive without the rest of her energy, and if the baby steals the rest of her energy then she'll die. So I had to make the decision and they are detaching the baby as fast as they can before it kills Allison." Max explained and everyone looked like they felt awful for him. Suddenly the baby started to cry and Max held her hand and Max had a vision brought on by the baby girl in his arms.

He was standing in the operating room and suddenly the doctors were hit by a force of green light and Allisons meter dropped to no heartbeat at all. Then a childish female voice that he couldn't recognize spoke to him.

"He needs you to tell him to leave mommy and take half of YOUR energy, or they'll both die." The voice said and then Max was back in front of his family and he looked to the baby girl in his arms and she was looking up at him. She had spoken to him and told him what to do, and Max handed the baby girl to his dad as he looked even more heartbroken.

"I gotta do something." Max sighed and he teleported to the operating room and froze all of the doctors….

Ten different doctors ran passed the Thunderman family into the hospital room that Max had teleported into. They all couldn't figure out what was happening…..

The Thunderman family was waiting and then the doctor walked over to them.

"Max, and Allison have both been admitted into the hospital for having low energy. But, the good news is that both of the babies are going to be fine. You can add two new Thundermans to the family without having to worry about losing one. Max is awake and holding his new son, I'm sure he would love to see his new daughter as well." The doctor explained as he couldn't help but smile.

"What happened in there?" Hank asked in confusion.

"Your son made a sacrifice. He gave his energy up for his wife and son and the baby is now alright." The doctor explained. "They are all in room 394 and there's a bed ready for the little one in your arms Hank." …

Hank walked into the room with the baby in his arms and found Max holding a baby boy tiredly as the rest of the family came in. Max looked happily to them. You could tell how exhausted he was but then again you could also tell that he refused to miss one second until the two babies fell asleep. Allison however was completely out of it in her own hospital bed.

"Hey Max. I brought you someone." Hank sighed and Max moved the baby boy in his arms to one single arm and Hank handed Max the baby girl and everyone sat down in different seats and then Max noticed that Phoebe was still standing.

"You ok Pheebs?" Max asked and Phoebe looked to him as she clearly was thinking about something else.

"Yeah." Phoebe sighed. "You know it's just that you have given me two nieces and a nephew and I haven't really given you anything back and," Phoebe started and Max let out a laugh.

"Don't be in a rush Phoebe, kids are a lot of work." Max replied.

"Hey!" Raegan said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on the first week with you was chaos young lady, but I still love you." Max sighed and Raegan just smiled and giggled.

"I know, but I see you having kids and you're married and you're successful and I can't help but wonder when I'm going to start even remotely living up to the standard you have put forth." Phoebe sighed as she sat down.

"Phoebe, it's not a standard. You need to live YOUR life the way YOU want to live it. Only you can tell your story, but first you have to make one TO tell. Phoebe if you still want to be a hero, talk to the hero league. See what they will allow." Max sighed and Phoebe nodded as she crossed her legs and chilled out.

"By the way Cherry, Oyster, Gideon, Maddy, Roxy, and Woofgang are on their way to come and see the babies." Phoebe revealed and Max slightly smiled.

"Great." Max said with a laugh.

"You know, since I mentioned them, Gideon, Woofgang, and Oyster were kind of wanting to talk to you about something serious. I can't remember what they told me to tell you but they wouldn't say what it was about, only that it was like some type of a guy thing." Phoebe explained and Max nodded in understanding.

"Oh did anyone call Garry and Debby?" Max asked.

"Yes. We called them and filled them in. They are busy tonight but they will be coming tomorrow." Barb answered Max and Max understood and then he looked back down at the two twins in his arms.

"It's crazy that the twins came out the same way Pheebs and I did, except I didn't cause any problems." Max pointed out.

"Yeah you didn't cause any problems until after you came out." Phoebe joked and Max couldn't help but laugh. Then there was a knock on the door and Phoebe opened it and it was their friends.

"How are the babies?" Cherry whispered to Phoebe and Oyster pointed over at them and Cherry looked and ran over to Max's side and looked at the two of them. "Can I hold one, preferably the girl?" Cherry asked and Max nodded and he handed her the baby girl. Oyster walked over and smiled slightly.

"Can I hold the little dude?" Oyster asked and Max let out a laugh and handed his first son to Oyster.

"Sweetches" Oyster sighed.

"So what are their names?" Cherry asked.

"Well Allison and I have talked in the past about other baby names we liked and she told me that I could decide them as long as I ran them by all of you first. I was thinking about my sons name, and I was thinking about Ethan Garrett Thunderman. I wanted to name him after Allisons dad. His actual name is Garrett, but Allison has always said that she wants our first son to be named after me but I hate the middle name Octavius SOO much." Max asked everyone.

"Well what about Ethan Maximus Thunderman?" Billy asked and Max grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

"I think I like that very much." Max sighed.

"Alright, what about the girls name?" Cherry asked excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking Arabella Barbara Thunderman." Max said and Barb looked like she was going to cry.

"You're SO good at giving babies name. You should become a professional baby name giver and move back to Hiddenville so you can be in our band on the side." Gideon said and Maddy hit him on the shoulder.

"GIDEON!" Maddy yelled.

"Is THAT what you guys wanted to talk to me about?" Max asked sadly. "Our band?"

"Well, we kind of haven't had a gig in a year dude. Isn't there anything you can do? I mean we can't be Max and The Skull Crushers without a MAX being in the band?" Oyster made a point.

"Woofgang does notsin know how to be a bandson without Maxinson." Woofgang sighed. "Maxinson is Woofgang's best Woofgang." Max looked really sad for a second.

"Guys, I have too much going on to be in a band. I have to take care of the United States, my family, my other family, AND now I have two new kids, I can't just immediately take time off to be in our band, and I definitely can't take time off to practice. Oyster, your voice is amazing, maybe YOU can be the lead of the band, and I could be your manager or something and TRY to get you gigs on my down time." Max suggested.

"You mean, you're not just going to give up the band completely?" Gideon asked in shock.

"No, you guys are my best friends, and if you still want the band to be a success then I think that you should call the band Oyster and the Skull Crushers, and Oyster you can be the lead, and I'll help you guys all I can." Max replied and Oyster slightly smiled.

"I don't know if I can handle being the leader, I mean, that's a lot of work." Oyster sighed.

"You can do it dude. Hey, If I can be a parent of 3, then you can be a band leader." Max said and Oyster smiled.

"Ok. I assume you're going to need some time off as our bands manager for a while though? Since you have two new kids to take care of now." Oyster asked and Max nodded.

"Just wondering Max, there's a rumor at school that Allison and you are having problems as a new married couple, is that true?" Roxy asked.

"No. I mean, we are having problems TOGETHER as a couple, but not problems with our marriage. We have had a lot to deal with lately and she hates seeing me in the pain I have been in and I mean, if we were having marriage problems do you think we would have even risked having any more kids?" Max asked as he wasn't sure about how he should feel about the question. "Wait, are there a lot of rumors at school? I mean, we've been gone for like a year now?" Max asked. "I thought the talk would have died down already."

"Well people are always talking to Phoebe about you and she always tells them such awesome stuff, but once she was telling someone how you were shutting yourself in Chloe's room a lot and people took that and started making a lot of rumors about you and Allison. People kinda miss you guys. I mean Allison was so involved with school and now people are trying to live up to your pranking and the school doesn't really function right without the two of you. I mean you were the ying and the yang of the school, the good and the bad, and the school has lost BOTH its ying and its yang now. Plus they arrested Principal Bradford and so now we have Principal Matthews and she's kind of a Thunder Man fanatic. She has your picture everywhere and has like fan girly stuff and it's kind of funny because whenever Phoebe passes her Principal Matthews begs her to update her on how you are and Phoebe does." Roxy explained and Phoebe had her face in her hands because she was so embarrassed.

"She's also always asking why Phoebe isn't as famous as you OR Nora." Maddy added and Phoebe just got up and left the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Barb sighed and then she walked out and went over to Phoebe who was sitting in a chair crying.

"Phoebe honey." Barb sighed as she sat next to her daughter. "Why didn't you tell us that your principal has acted like that towards you?"

"Because she's ALWAYS right! My grades are falling and she calls me into her office every chance she can get to first tell me how stupid I am and then to tell me how," Phoebe started and then Max came out of his hospital room in a wheelchair without Barb or Phoebe noticing. "I will NEVER be as fantastic as my brother and then she throws every single thing Max is dealing with in my face. She acts like I'm the dumbest most ridiculous person to ever be given the name Thunderman." Phoebe cried.

"You are a fantastic Thunderman, what would make you think that a human has any understanding of what a Thunderman is?" Barb pointed out. "Well, any human other than your friends and Allison."

"Because she's right! She told me that Nora and Max are REAL Thundermans and she says that I am probably going to turn out to be just like Dad, Nora's going to be the only Thunder Woman anyone will ever remember, and she's right! Nora is so much better than me and she always will be! That principal is the only one who has ever called me out for the truth. She tells the teachers that they need to grade me harsher because of my super intelligence and now they are giving me separate tests that are ridiculously hard and I don't understand them and the principal says that Max could do them with his eyes covered. It's terrible and everyone only cares about what Max is doing and I don't know what to do." Phoebe revealed so much and Max rolled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him and he looked at her sadly.

"The second I'm better Phoebe, I am going to that school and I am going to talk to that woman." Max said. "And then I'm going to tell her that if she doesn't put you at the same standards as everyone else I am pulling you out of that school personally and I will pay for someone to homeschool you for the rest of the year."

"Max you don't have to do that, I," Phoebe started and Max grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I do." Max sighed and Phoebe looked like she was slightly hopeful.

"After everything I have done, you still care about me?" Phoebe asked and Max looked shocked.

"Phoebe you could lie to the hero league a hundred times and I would still care about you. You put up with my crap and kept an eye on me for our entire lives and I stabbed you in the back, and I tried to take your powers away, so ….. now it's time for me to do the same for you." (Readers, THAT was a hint to the finale for this season) Max said and Phoebe let out a laugh and then she hugged him and he hugged her back…..

1 Week Later:

Max walked into the school and saw Phoebe standing with her friends in a corner talking and then people noticed him and started pointing and whispering as they smiled and then someone tapped on Phoebes shoulders and Phoebe saw Max and her mouth dropped.

"YOU'RE WEARING YOUR UNIFORM!?" Phoebe yelled in shock and yes, Max was in full super hero uniform, mask, cape, and all. Suddenly Principal Matthews ran out of the office and slowly walked over to Max and was in shock but she exploded into excited.

"Oh my gosh Thunder Man, I can't believe your standing in MY school." Principal Matthews said.

"It was my school long before it was yours. I walked these halls before you were even hired and NEVER have I seen or heard of a person who was as terrible of a principal as you and the last principal tried to kill me AND nearly DID kill my sister." Max said sternly and everyone started to look shocked, and the principal felt awful.

"Well, if your sister would actually do your family name justice then," The principal started.

"JUSTICE?! You don't even know what justice IS! You forced my sister to take tests that NO ONE could pass! I've seen them! They are ridiculous! My sister and I both have super intelligence but that intelligence isn't applicable in school. It helps us understand how to be a hero. Learning in school has nothing to do with it! And you know NOTHING about my sister OR my family! Before I was a hero my sister was the one who ALWAYS brought justice to our family's name. I would have been eaten alive by hermit crabs if Phoebe hadn't come and saved my life because I was being stupid! My sister is a fantastic hero! I WASN'T a better hero than she was until I got about 100 different powers! She literally couldn't have been a better hero than me because it was physically impossible! But you stand there and judge my sister when my sister is doing incredible work for the hero league every day! She helps hero children who are abandoned by their families and puts them in loving homes! She has helped me make decisions as a Super President. So how DARE you stand there and verbally abuse my sister to the point where she was sobbing. What do you have to say for yourself?!" Max shouted.

"Nothing." Principal Matthews said as she was on the border of crying.

"If you don't grade Phoebe and give her the same things as everyone else in this school I am taking her from this school immediately, is that understood?" Max said sternly.

"Oh, so you're fighting her battles now? Yeah, she's SUCH a great hero." Sarah said from a corner.

"Sarah when was the last time you put your life on the line to protect Hiddenville?!" Max yelled as he pointed to her.

"I never have." Sarah replied sadly.

"Phoebe has fought all of YOUR battles without any of you even realizing that you were in danger! Phoebe has put her life on the line for all of you many many times and you have just judged her when she has risked everything for YOU." Max shouted and everyone grew quiet. "That's all I have to say to you, and by the way, Allison and I are actually doing fine. We just had twins a week ago and they are beautiful and they are making our lives a hundred percent more exciting." Max turned to the principal. "I need an answer, are you going to grade Phoebe just like everyone else, and actually do your job right?"

"Yes." The principal replied.

"Earn my respect again . Honor your word and maybe I'll come and visit this school under different and better circumstances." Max replied and then he looked to Phoebe and nodded and then he left. Everyone started to talk to Phoebe and tell her how grateful they were for what she did but then Phoebe caught the glare of Principal Matthews and Principal Matthews walked over to Phoebe and crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that your Super Intelligence had nothing to do with how you learn in school?" The principal asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Phoebe replied.

"I apologize. I guess I didn't really think about anything accept how you protected Metroburg. I had no idea that you protected Hiddenville for a long time. I had no idea that you saved your brother's life either, but above all I had no idea how badly I was hurting you and I apologize. It will be fixed, I swear it." The Principal said and then she left…..

Max walked into his house and his twins who were actually taller than Raegan ran over to him and Max hugged them tightly and Raegan just sat with Chloe as she played.

"HI DADDY!" Arabella laughed and Max looked at her and she smiled widely with the most gorgeous smile in the world.

"You have probably one of the most beautiful smiles that I have ever seen Bells." Max sighed as he looked to Arabella proudly.

"What about me?" Ethan asked as he smiled.

"And Ethan you have the most gorgeous eyes, probably because you have your mothers eyes, but they are still stunning." Max said and Ethan let out a laugh.

"And Me?" Raegan asked as she looked slightly sad at Max.

"Well Raegan." Max said and he stood up and he walked over to Raegan and picked her up. "You're my spitting image but your still WAY more gorgeous than I could ever be. I could never pass off your beautiful golden brown curls." Max said and Raegan giggled.

"Daddy do you love her more than us?" Ethan asked and Max looked to them.

"No. She's actually a year older than you two, and you guys are all so little and cute that it's hard to show a different type of relationship because you're all such adorable little kids and your all mine, and I love you all the same." Max said and then he hugged the three of his kids as tightly as he could and they all started laughing. Allison walked over to them and kneeled down and hugged the three of them as well.

"I can't believe I am here in front of 3 people who I could never have imagined a couple of a years ago." Allison said as you could tell she was crying. Max turned to Allison as the three kids pulled away and started playing together. Max looked at Allison who was crying.

"What's the matter babe?" Max asked.

"My Uncle James from my mother's side called, and they want me to come to THEIR family reunion. I've tried to convince him that you and the kids are great but he thinks that you guys are a disgrace to the family. You see, my mom's side is actually kind of elegant and they can't stand that my mom owns a fighting shop but they love me because my mom taught me how to act around them. And it's a shame because so many of my little cousins are such huge fans of you and it's just," Allison started and then her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Hi Aunt Maria, no I'm not coming without Max and the kids. Well I'm very sorry to disappoint you."  
"Give me the phone." Max said and Allison shook her head and Max used his telechenisis and the phone flung into his hand.

"MAX!" Allison yelled and Max answered the phone.

"Good afternoon Ma'am how are you today? I am Max Thunderman, otherwise known as Thunder Man. But please don't even think about my fame because in no way am I obsessed with it. I'm just hoping that you can now understand a little bit more about who I am. I am a family man and I care very much about your niece and I would love to meet your family and I'm sure our children would love to meet your family as well since you haven't met any of us." Max said very politely.

"Well, we aren't very happy with the fact that our Allison has three children and isn't even really that experienced as an adult. But I guess we can make an exception. Allison will tell you and your three Rugrats the dress code, and PLEASE make sure your children don't act like hooligans. We will see you there." Maria said and then she hung the phone up on the hook and Max started to talk in a fancy British accent. "I guess you, me, and the children have an event to go to tonight. I shall go find my tuxedo and my cufflinks and we will have just a grand ol' time. I shall go fetch the children now and we will just make sure that they look absolutely refreshing. " Allison frowned at Max.

"Max all of my cousins are very well mannered and Raegan, Ethan, and Bella are going to be absolutely confused when they see how I act around my other side of the family. I act like a spoiled child. If you guys have the wrong poise, or if you eat the wrong way, then my family will not just hide their feelings. They will call you out on it. Max, if our kids don't do well, then, then they won't be good enough for my family and I don't want them to know how normal our kids are." Allison said and Max tried so hard not to laugh.

"Allison, sweetie, you do realize our children are super human children, Ethan has the power of telechenisis and super strength, Arabella has the power of electricity and heat and cold breath, and Raegan has almost all the powers in existence. How are they considered to be normal by any means when it comes to your very human family?" Max asked and Allison crossed her arms as she couldn't help but smile.

"Max, you accepted the invitation and so we have to do this now, and if it doesn't go well, my poor mom is never going to hear the end of it." Allison sighed sadly. "They are going to upset her so much."

"Allison, I KNOW you. Why would you EVER conform to their standards?" Max asked in confusion.

"Because my aunt helped raise me for a while. You should know the truth Max. When I was born my mom's mother took my mother and me away from my dad for five years. My grandmother has serious power. Max, she's a senator and if she thinks you are at all not fit to take care of the kids, I'm scared that she's going to take us away from you" Allison revealed and Max looked slightly concerned and then remembered a very obvious important fact.

"Allison, I'm the Super president of the United States, if she tries to take away my kids, well, I think I can overrule her." Max replied and Allison slightly smiled. "I'm begging you, do NOT act like a different person. If I go today, I want to go with Allison and my children, not some fancy version of them. Yes, we will dress nicely, but by no means will I EVER ask them to change and Allison, I don't want you to either because if they can't accept you for who you are, then they don't deserve to have you." Max said this and Allison smiled widely and hugged him.

"Your always know the perfect thing to say." Allison sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Max was dressed in a nice suit and suddenly the kids came in and they were dressed up and smiling. Then Allison came in and she was wearing a very tidy dress that didn't show very much of anything. It was long sleeved and it was white and kind of plain.

"Allison, that would have to be the least interesting outfit I have ever seen you wear and you still look absolutely stunning." Max said charmingly.

"You insulted me and complimented me so I will do the same. You are," Allison paused and frowned in frustration. "You jerk, you're ridiculously handsome with no flaws like always." Allison sighed and Max walked over and hugged her and then kissed her and the kids started to giggle. Suddenly the front doorbell rang and everyone went downstairs and Max opened the door to reveal a bunch of people dressed fancily.

"Uh, hello." Max said in confusion.

"Wait, I thought the Dinner was at YOUR house Aunt Maria." Allison said in confusion as she put on her earring.

"It WAS, but we all decided to come to your house to see everything your 'so called husband' is giving you. I mean you moved so far away from us and we miss you so much. Plus your husband can teleport and he was obviously going to be so cheap that he wouldn't even pay for a hotel room so you could stay with us for a while." Maria said and Max already felt degraded and then he decided to put a polite step forward for Allison.

"Well we have no food on the dinner table, and the dinner table is in no means ready, but you ARE family so please come in and there should be plenty of space for you to relax while we figure out a meal for all of you." Max sighed and they all started to come in and Maria looked around and looked unpleased.

"Oh wonderful a modern twist to living in the slums, no designer products what so ever, it would have been nice for you to at least buy ONE thing that was of more worth than a couple of dollars. But why don't you go ahead and teleport to the store and buy some half decent food because you clearly aren't exactly as incredible as our family would have hoped Mr. Thunder MAN?" Maria said as degradingly as possible as they all made themselves as comfortable as they could in the living room and Max looked to Allison for help and she shrugged.

"I warned you." Allison whispered and Raegan, Arabella, and Ethan saw some of the kids and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Ethan."Ethan sighed as he held out his hand to a little girl and the little girl smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." The little girl replied.

"Hey my middle names Elizabeth." Raegan said excitedly.

"Oh that's pleasant Allison, you weren't creative enough so you stole my daughter's name?" One of the adults said.

"Actually, I named Raegan." Max replied as politely as possible. "And I wasn't very well acquainted with your side of Allison's family yet, and so I came up with it because I love the name. It's a very beautiful and elegant name." Max gave her a compliment and she smirked at him.

"I know, I chose it first." The woman said.

"Well mother I actually like Raegan Elizabeth. She seems very nice." Elizabeth said happily and her mother looked over at her hatefully.

"Come over here away from them Elizabeth." The mother snapped.

"I was just saying hello to her." Raegan said in confusion.

"Next thing you know that child will be telling her that she can be a hero and she'll kill her dreams of ever being a successful young woman." The mother snapped at Raegan and Max ran over to Raegan and pulled her behind him.

"Ok, I want you all to understand something. If we were in your home this would be different, but you're in my home, and you WILL listen to my rules and follow them very diligently. You can talk to me and degrade me as much as you want, but the second you tell my child that she has done something wrong even though all she did was say hello to your child, then you are crossing a ridiculous line. Do not make my children feel bad and yes, my children ARE very different from yours, I understand that, but a decent human being would NEVER make a child feel bad for just saying hello to another, no matter what level of class they are in." Max defended Raegan.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE?!" The mother shouted as she stood up.

"How dare you speak to me in THAT tone when you are in MY house!" Max shouted back and the woman sat down in disgust.

"Don't even bother with dinner because it will probably be god awful." Maria sighed.

"MY DADDY IS THE BEST COOK EVER!" Raegan shouted as she defended Max and got out from behind him and put her hands on her hips. "AND YOU HAVENT EVEN SEEN HIS FOOD YET SO HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT IT WILL BE TERRIBLE!?"

"Well I don't think I have ever seen a child with a more vulgar attitude than this one. Allison punishes your child for speaking to me in THAT TONE!" Maria shouted and Allison did it.

"Raegan go sit in the corner now!" Allison yelled and Raegan looked back to Allison with the same confused and outraged look as Max and Allison knew she had made a mistake. "No Raegan you didn't do anything wrong. You're fine. Aunt Maria, you are not going to degrade my family like this. You came here uninvited, and you didn't even give us a chance to make you something to eat. You have acted out of line completely and you are the one who is in the wrong. Now, I have dealt with all of you for years and I would love for Elizabeth and James and Brandon and Aaron and Dyanne to know their cousins but I will not force my husband and my children to be in the presence of such terrible human beings because you are all acting so awful and the kids are the ones who are acting mature, which clearly shows how wrong all of you are." Then the eldest woman stood up and Allison grew silent.

"Allison you are just like your mother! I did not raise you this way! You AND your children all need to learn respect. Your 'so called' husband WILL NOT be the father of these children as long as I have a say in it. I will be calling my office at once!" The eldest woman shouted and Max realized that it was Allison's grandmother.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Max shouted and the elderly woman looked shocked. "You will call your superior who is simply part of the presidential cabinet and they will find out that I am the Super President and will lose all respect for you because I have a higher role in society than anybody and if anyone in this house is the most wealthy, quite honestly it would be me, but unlike you, I don't let the money define who I am and I REFUSE to let it define my children. SO if you think that my family should be ashamed for being the way they are then you can take your butt and get it up out of my house. Oh, and by the way my house is actually worth over 1 BILLION dollars, so you have nothing to worry about, I am providing plenty for my children and your granddaughter, but when you are in MY house you will give me the respect that I have earned Madame Senator!" The woman looked angry at first and then her face lightened up.

"Well, I would have to agree with you Mr. Super President. I heard that you were very strong minded, and I'm glad to see that you're not drunk with power by any means. You see, we don't really enjoy judging those who are not as well-mannered as us, but when it comes to those who try to get into a relationship with our family members we kind of test them to see if they are good enough for our family members. Now that we have deemed you worthy of our Alllison apologies are due. Super President we are so sorry for being so rude and we hope that we can bring in the dinner that we have cooked from outside. We have it fully prepared. Will you allow us to stay and have dinner with all of you?" The grandmother asked and Max smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll set the table." Max sighed…

They had all been eating for a while.

"So Max, why did you send your little sister to protect Metroburg? That must have been terribly difficult." Maria asked Max.

"Well, I sadly didn't have much of a choice. We sent everyone we could possibly send to protect Metroburg before we had to send her, but the truth is that she wasn't alone when she went. I created a device where I could actually talk her through her rescues if she needed me and I also had access to most of the cameras in the locations where she went so I could help her with her blind spot, but she actually rarely needed me." Max explained.

"That's too sweet. You know, it's one thing to say you're going to take care of your family, but it's another thing to do it. To be honest, all the stuff I have heard about you Thunder Man, I didn't think someone your age could have possibly taken it on, but I'm starting to think maybe you can." Allison's grandmother sighed.

"Well what have you heard? Maybe I can clear up some information for you." Max suggested. One of the little boys who sat right across from Max got excited and started to ask questions.

"Awesome! Is it true that you can crush a human skull with your bare hands?!" The boy shouted in excitement and Max was slightly shocked at first and then he thought about it.

"To be honest, I've never TRIED to crush a human's skull, but I'm assuming that since I can carry 12 men at once, I could probably do it if I needed to." Max explained and then Elizabeth got just as excited.

"Oh! Is it true that you can fly faster than the speed of light?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth don't be silly, no one can go faster than the speed of light." Elizabeth's mother said and Max let out a laugh.

"Actually we HAVE tested it out, and since I have the power of Super Speed, I can both run AND fly faster than the speed of light. It's not by much but I can go faster." Max corrected the woman.

"Thunder Man have you ever had a forbidden love with another woman but chose to love her anyways because she was just too much for you to resist? I mean, I know you're in love with Allison now, but was there ever a situation like that? Maybe before Allison?" A teenage girl asked as she seemed like she loved the whole idea of forbidden love.

"Actually Allison was the first girl I ever fell in love with and odd enough our love was kind of forbidden. Every time Allison has a child she risks dying and the villain league tried pretty hard to separate us as well. Allison and I have been through a lot together actually and that's why I insisted on at least TRYING to have dinner with all of you. I love her so much and I pretty much refuse to let anything stand in our way. Her, Raegan, Arabella, and Ethan are everything to me." Max explained. "And I would really appreciate it if you guys would call me Max. I'm technically family now and you guys calling me Thunder Man is kind of weird."

"Max I heard rumor that you had a heart attack and a stroke and you nearly died several other times. Is that true?" Maria asked.

"Uh, yeah, that is true. Actually I technically died one time and I was lucky enough to have been regenerated." Max explained. The room returned to silence for a few moments.

"What was your favorite rescue?" Elizabeth broke the silence and Max thought about the question for a moment.

"I don't really know if I could say that I enjoyed any of them because rescues are all about saving people who are in danger and if I enjoyed that, it would be kind of weird. I guess if I had to pick one I would say that I really kind of liked the museum case, because it was the moment I realized what I was capable of as a hero. I also realized that I could be just as good as my sister, and it was also the beginning of everything really." Max explained and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"I remember that case." Elizabeth sighed. "You were really awesome. You saved like hundreds of people in minutes AND you saved most of the museum from the fire. Max do you know what people in Metroburg still talk about?" Max looked slightly interested.

"No, I don't." Max answered.

"Well, I Know a lot of people from Metroburg and every single conversation we have eventually leads to talking about you. Metroburg thinks you're doing a great job at your new job but they miss you. You actually talked to them. Thunder Girl doesn't. She gets out as fast as she can." Elizabeth replied.

"Well Nora's also not even a teenager yet and she doesn't really know how to deal with the press. She deals with a lot of responsibility for her age and I am pretty much shocked that she is handling it so well. I think Metroburg needs to give her a little credit. She's a child and she's putting her life on the line for them." Max tried to get Elizabeth to understand.

"Is it really that dangerous to be a hero?" One of the little boys asked.

"Yeah, it's incredibly dangerous. That is why super humans are the ones who do the job, because regular humans can have all the bravery they want but they aren't going to be able to stop a villain because most villains are super humans as well." Max answered and the room grew quiet once again.

"So Allison, I'm dying to know, what has made you fall so deeply in love with Max?" Allison's grandmother asked. Allison didn't even need to think about it.

"He's the bravest person I know, and he has been through so much, but he doesn't really understand how smart he actually is. He's incredibly humble, and most of all, he's so kind and loving. His parenting skills are surprisingly better than mine. I just love him more than anything, and I know he might not be part of a wealthy family, but he has given his heart and soul to me, and now I have given myself to him." Allison replied and Max grinned from ear to ear as he looked to Allison.

"I love you." Max sighed.

"I love you too." Allison replied and they very quickly kissed and Allison's cousins and Max and Allison's kids started to giggle. Max looked at them and couldn't help but smile. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Max stood up.

"I'll get it." Max sighed and then he walked out of the room and went over to the door and opened it. It was Phoebe, Barb, and Billy. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

" Chloe's gone. Did she come here?" Barb asked and Max immediately looked concerned.

"I don't think so, but I'll check every room. By the way Allison's mothers fancy side of the family is here so try to act even remotely decent." Max said and he teleported up into every room and then he noticed something weird in the attic window. Two feet were hanging at the top, wearing Chloe's favorite tennis shoes.

"MOM I FOUND HER!" Max shouted. "GIVE ME A COUPLE OF MINUTES AND I'LL BRING HER DOWN!" Max teleported up on the roof and sat down beside her. She was crying and Max was kind of scared to find out why. "Chlo, what's wrong?"

"I heard Daddy say something and then, when he saw me there he got all crazy and told me not to tell anyone." Chloe cried and Max gently pulled Chloe around towards him and wiped the tears away.

"Chloe, you can tell me." Max sighed.

"No, It's ABOUT you so I CANT." Chloe cried even harder and Max got a little worried.

"Chloe I need you to tell me what dad said, right now." Max said as calmly as possible.

"But it will hurt you." Chloe said in the most heartbroken voice Max had ever heard and Max was emotionally moved and he was on the verge of crying.

"Chloe I need you to tell me. This is serious now." Max said as his voice shook.

"He was talking to The Terror about you. He said that it was probably best for everyone that The Terror take you down instead of letting you be the Super President now. Dad said that he agreed that you were doing way to good and now that you have children who are allowed to be Super Heroes you are a serious danger to all of the world." Chloe revealed this and Max felt his heart stop.

"Chloe are you sure that's what Dad said?" Max asked sadly.

"Yeah." Chloe cried.

"Come on Chloe, I need to take you down to Mom." Max said as he tried so hard to hold his anger in. He grabbed Chloe's hand and teleported downstairs and walked over to Barb fastly, as Chloe stumbled behind. Max let go of Chloe's hand and looked to Barb angrily.

"Where's Dad?" Max asked as anger filled his face. Suddenly Allison's family all came in. Raegan, Arabella, and Ethan came to the front of the crowd, followed by Allison.

"He's at home. He said he had to make a phone call and couldn't come. He's probably still looking for Chloe." Barb said.

"Don't call him and tell him that you found her, and all of you follow me." Max said sternly and he led everyone to his office that was down the hallway and his computer monitor rose. "Computer access living room camera 2 of the Thunderman Household." Max sighed and something came up that Max was heartbroken to see. The Terror stood beside Hank.

"HANK!" Barb cried in fear.

"BE QUIET!" Max shouted at Barb. "Just listen." Hank spoke to the Terror.

"I know you think that Max IS extremely dangerous, but I think that if you would give me some type of device to take away his powers he would no longer be a threat. He would be human and would produce human children. I am asking you to think about the circumstances. Max is very good at his job, yes, but I don't think he should be killed for it. I'm asking you to maybe wipe his memory or slightly maim him if you feel like it, but he has three children and a wife to take care of. Don't take him from them." Hank was pleading for Max's life.

"He must be destroyed Hank, and you know that it's true. He's too powerful, ALL ultras are. This is what the villain league feels is right, and think about it, if you get rid of Max then Phoebe will be much better off. Nora will no longer be the fantastic hero that she is and Phoebe can become a famous hero and all will return to the way it used to be. All you must do is sign this paper, giving us permission to get rid of your son and it will immediately trump any decision the Super President could ever make. Everything will be right again Hank, just sign the papers." The Terror said this and everyone was silent as Hank stood there, thinking for a moment.

"Don't do it Hank." Barb said as she looked like she was in pain from the sight. Then Hank reached down and grabbed the paper and Max gasped and everyone looked to him and saw how hurt he was.

"That's an Assassination Clause, it makes any assassination legal, no matter who it is for." Max explained as his voice shook. "Dad, don't." Max cried and then Hank said something quietly.

"Now I have what I need to prove that you are attempting to assassinate the Super President." Hank said and then he used his super strength and pushed The Terror into the wall and Max was slightly relieved, but that was stopped when Max saw what the Terror was going to do.

"NO!" Max shouted and he teleported in front of his father and used his shield power and the black smoky power that the Terror emitted from his hands backfired as Max stood there strongly. The Terror saw Max and took three steps backwards.

"At first I thought my father was plotting against me, and then I realized that he was just trying to find a way to save my life no matter what the cost was. Of course if he would have just told me about the danger to begin with, we wouldn't be in this situation because the hero league would have put an end to it immediately. I am going to give you an option Terror, you can either leave her as a free man and agree to stop your fight against me, or I can arrest you and you will probably go to jail for life for plotting against the Super President. Do what you like but the fact is that you are going to have to make your decision NOW, and I would suggest that you do it very quickly." Max said this and the Terror pulled his mask off to reveal his identity. He couldn't have been older than 20 years old. He was so close to Max's age.

"I guess I just don't like it when someone rises to power even remotely as fast as I did when I was your age and that wasn't very long ago as you can see. I will go speak with the villain league. Your father has convinced THEM to leave you alone without even doing anything to you, you protecting your father's life after he went behind your back to speak with me about terms that regarded you living, convinced ME to leave you alone. My father never would have even done that for me, and so I guess, I consider you to be someone who has deserved the respect that you have earned. Your sisters work with children of villain families who are left behind has made the villain league feel safer than ever, and I don't really understand why you're paying so much attention to villains." The Terror sighed as he looked slightly confused.

"Because your just as human as heroes are, and every person needs help at some point even if we ARE enemies. I'll tell my sister you said that though, I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Max replied as he took away the shield he had formed.

"Thank You Super President. Am I dismissed?" The terror asked and Max let out a laugh and nodded and then the watch that The Terror was wearing beeped and he looked down at it and back up at Max."Have a good evening. By the way, I think you should know that Nora is probably on her way to go fight two villains who are robbing Metroburg's History museum and those two villains are kind of famous for KILLING the heroes who try to save them. Good luck." The terror disappeared and Max grabbed Hank by the shoulder and teleported to his home.

"Max, we need to talk." Hank sighed sadly.

"NOT NOW! Nora needs my help!" Max shouted.

"How did you know she left?" Barb asked and Max teleported to his office and closed and locked the door and then put the headset on.


	6. Chapter 6

Max was at his desk and he was shouting stuff at Nora as fast as he could as he watched her fight the two villains.

"Nora take two steps to your left NOW!" Max yelled and Nora did as she was told.

"THEY'RE TOO FAST!" Nora screamed and suddenly the two villains fell to the ground and Max pulled his headphones off and cried in pain. Then Max put his headset back on and could see Nora talking but couldn't hear her.

"NORA I CANT HEAR YOU!" Max shouted and he couldn't hear his own voice and looked freaked out. "I can't hear ME!" Max panicked and Nora was corned by the two men as she couldn't do anything. "Nora." Max cried as he couldn't hear anything and he ran over to the door and saw that no one was there. He slammed the door shut and ran over to the screen. "Nora I can't really help you anymore, but I'm telling you, I have seen you fight, and you are fantastic. You don't need me. You can do this. Nora I rely too much on hearing when I fight, I won't be able to help you if I come. You've got this." Max said and Nora closed her eyes for a moment and then she ran towards the two men and slid underneath them and then turned her head and lazered them in the back and she grabbed the handcuffs that had been knocked out of her hands at some point during the fight and Max suddenly started to get part of his hearing back. Nora hid behind something big and one of the villains came around and couldn't see her and she lazered him in the back and grabbed him by his hair and dragged him over to a table and cuffed him to it. She then was grabbed by the collar by the other villain and she leaned her head back and lazered him in the chest and he fell to the ground and she cuffed him to the other side of the table. Max smiled and teleported to the scene and used his telechenisis and put a massive weight on top of the table so the villains wouldn't get out. Nora turned to him and smiled proudly.

"I did it." Nora laughed and Max could read her lips and he ran over and hugged her.

"You can hear now?" Nora asked and Max could only hear a mumble.

"Not really, but I CAN read your lips." Max sighed as his voice shook as he fought the crying. "I'm so proud of you, your first rescue without me." Max said and the tears forced themselves out like a waterfall and he teleported with Nora back to the house but didn't realize he teleported into the living room instead of his office and everyone was waiting there, just watching.

"Uh Max." Nora sighed and he couldn't hear her and she shook his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"What?" Max asked as he looked at her with a soaked face from the sobs that had taken place and Nora pointed to everyone and Max saw them and stood up and wiped his face off.

"MAX!" Nora shouted and Max looked to her. "HEAL YOUR EARS!" Max realized that he could have done that and fell to his knees and sobbed.

"I could have done that! Iy you would have failed you would be dead and it would be because I am so stupid when I panic!" Max cried and Allison walked over to him and kneeled down and then Raegan ran over and healed Max's ears and his hearing was restored.

"Max, you haven't slept in a while. Go upstairs and get some sleep. I can tell you're exhausted." Allison sighed as she wiped the tears off of his face.

"No, we have guests and we haven't finished dinner and," Max started and Allison shook her head at him.

"I'll take care of it. Go to bed." Allison sighed and Max stood up and Hank stopped him and Allison stood up and got in a fighting stance. "I WILL BREAK YOU HANK!" Allison shouted.

"Chill out Allison. Max, whenever you wake up, come over and we can talk." Hank sighed and Max nodded and Allison chilled out and then Max went upstairs very slowly.

"Well, he's a very emotional young man." Allison's grandmother sighed.

"Gran, he's been through hell and back, and back to hell and back again on many occasions. He also hasn't slept in three days because of a case he's working on." Allison explained and Hank lightly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Hank asked in concern.

"I don't know, maybe for the same reason you negotiated with Max's worst enemies about his life and terrified your baby daughter in the process!" Allison shouted.

"Allison, why are you so harsh to your father in law?" Allison's grandmother asked.

"Well, let's just say we have a love hate relationship. I give him reasons to love me because I am the one who has always mentally saved his son, and he gives me reasons to hate him and then I chew him out and he hates me and he makes things better and I love him and it kind of goes in circles and we always do that. Because after I love him someone does something and makes Max kind of lose his mind a little bit and I try to be patient and then I make Max feel better and Hank loves me for it, and then screws it up again and I hate him and I think you can see where I'm going with this. It's the exact same thing with Phoebe." Allison explained.

"I SHOULD be angry, but I gotta admit that would be pretty much accurate." Hank sighed in stubbornness.

"Hank, what were you thinking?" Barb asked.

"Where's Chloe?" Phoebe asked as she looked around.

"She was just right here." Billy replied as he looked beside him in confusion.

"I'll go find her." Raegan said and she teleported away. Soon she teleported back downstairs. "She's in bed with Dad. Both of them are asleep."

"What is up with Chloe? Ever since she got over being sick, all she wants to do is be around Max." Phoebe asked.

"Do you guys have any idea what those two went through together?" Allison asked and they all looked clueless accept for Nora.

"It was terrible." Nora sighed.

"It was so rough on both of them. Max gave up so much energy to heal her, those two were alone for a whole week together. He laid down with her if she was in pain. She didn't have you guys. She COULDN'T have you guys because she was so sick. Max took so much time to make sure she would be ok. It was like he could feel her pain every second of the day. SO, of course she's closer to him than anyone. They were right beside each other and Max was helping her fight. He didn't say anything but she almost died one day and he barely saved her life! You guys are so ungrateful for what he did for Chloe because you don't understand what he did. When you talk to Max make sure you thank him. I'll keep an eye on Chloe. You guys can leave for the evening because we have a dinner to finish and I don't want to deal with you guys tonight." Allison said to the family and Billy hugged Nora.

"I miss you a lot Nora. You should come and visit sometime this week." Billy sighed and then he walked over to Phoebe, Barb, and Hank.

"Well, the kids don't have school until next week. We were kind of hoping that we could stay here for the night." Barb sighed.

"I don't think that's exactly a good idea." Allison sighed.

"Allison what did I do to you to make you so angry?" Barb asked sadly.

"It's not what you DID. It's what you DIDN'T do." Allison snapped.

"Allison sweetheart, I know you better than anyone," Allison's grandmother sighed. "What is wrong with you? You are usually very forgiving."

"I'm so tired of Max having mental breakdowns because of his family!" Allison shouted and then she looked at Barb and Hank. "And you guys are usually the cause of it. Hank seriously, WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!" Allison shouted angrily.

"I was trying to save my sons life Allison! They wanted to kill him! And I refused to allow that to happen because I have been so passive with Max and the crap that has happened and I am tired of being a terrible father! I have been trying to save Max's life for a month! And it's finally paid off. I'm glad Max saw, because if he hadn't, there wouldn't have been that last push that the Terror needed for him to back down. That's why I want to talk to Max. I wanted to give him something that I am only comfortable with giving him. I was thinking about giving it to Phoebe, but I'm sure that Barb would prefer to give hers to Phoebe." Hank sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked as he held a crying Chloe.

"MAX GO TO BED!" Allison shouted as you could see the frustration on her face.

"Chloe had a nightmare and I'm just calming her down." Max sighed tiredly. "once she's calmed down, I'll go back up to bed."

"Take me with you." Chloe cried.

"I will Chlo, I will. Shhhh." Max sighed as he rubbed her back and she leaned back into his shoulder.

"Max, I hope you understand that the only reason I did this was to protect you." Hank sighed and Max slightly smiled.

"I know, it felt pretty good that you were doing that for me once I realized that you weren't plotting to kill me." Max sighed and Hank nodded in relief.

"Max, I want you to have my hero's lair. Once you wake up, or whenever you're ready, I'll show it to you and give you the keys if you want." Hank said and Max smiled widely.

"Dad as much as I would love it, I think Billy and Nora would like it more to be honest. I kind of have my own already. The hero league built it into my house. I'm honored dad, really, but I think Nora and Billy would have a great time in your lair. I know they are a little young. But Nora did so well today that I think she's just about ready to handle Metroburg by herself . But just to be safe, I've got a watch for her that I'm having the hero league make, so I will still be there if she really needs me." Max sighed and then he yawned and realized Chloe was silent. "Chloe you ok?" Chloe made a sound that sounded like she was in pain as she replied.

"Uh-huh." Chloe sighed.

"What's wrong?" Max replied in a very calming voice as he rubbed her back.

"Every time I use my power my stomach hurts worse and worse like it did before I went to the hospital." Chloe said and Max got worried.

"Chloe I gotta put you down really quick." Max sighed and he put her down on her feet and kneeled down and put his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes and he pulled his hands away and picked her up as his eyes filled with tears. "I gotta take her to the hospital now." Max cried.

"WHAT?!" Allison shouted. "WHAT ABOUT SLEEP!?"

"Ok, the options I have are let my sister teleport again and have her die, or go take her to the hospital and save her life. What do you suggest I do Allison?!" Max cried.

"HAVE YOUR PARENTS TAKE HER! SHES NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY THIS TIME MAX!" Allison cried. "YOU NEED TO SLEEP DANG IT! YOUR GOING TO DRIVE YOUR HEALTH INTO THE GROUND!"

"I'll sleep at the hospital." Max replied as he couldn't look her in the eye.

"NO YOU WON'T! YOU NEVER SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE WAITING AT THE HOSPITAL!" Allison shouted.

"Well I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know she's ok, so I might as well help." Max said and then he went over to the door and opened it.

"MAX COME BACK HERE!"Allison shouted.

"NO." Max replied and Allison looked to Raegan.

"MAKE HIM SLEEP RIGHT NOW RAEGAN!" Allison shouted.

"DON'T RAEGAN!" Max yelled at Raegan and Raegan looked freaked out as tears filled her eyes.

"You need sleep." Raegan said and she held her hand out and closed her eyes.

"RAEGAN!" Max started getting very tired and fell to his knees. "No. Don't Raegan. Chloe." Max said as he fell onto his back and Chloe was left standing there in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Chloe asked Raegan. "He was the only person who could take care of me before!" Chloe cried and Raegan started crying.

"I'm SORRY!" Raegan cried and everyone stood there for a moment as Chloe stubbornly sat down beside Max and wouldn't let go of him.

"I'm not leaving without Max!" Chloe yelled as she was clearly in pain.

"Why do I feel so terrible now?" Allison sighed.

"Forcing him to sleep isn't going to help him Allison. It's going to make his sleep full of denial and neglect. That's not going to help him." Barb explained and then Max shot strait up and cried out.

"CHLOE!" Max shouted and he saw that everyone was around him.

"JUST TAKE HER TO THE STUPID HOSPITAL!" Allison shouted and then she left the room. Max looked over at Chloe who was clearly in pain and Max picked her up and left…..

Max was asleep in the hospital room when Hank, Barb, Phoebe, Nora, and Billy arrived. He had clearly been fighting the sleep but failed because his head was resting on his hand and three girls were just staring at him in awe and infatuation. Barb sat down beside him and lightly shook him and he woke up and looked at her.

"Go home sweetie." Barb sighed and Max shook his head and then Phoebe threw a pillow at his face.

"Then sleep, we will wake you up when we find," Phoebe started and then the doctor walked out.

"Max." The doctor sighed and Max stood up and looked to him tiredly. "Chloe's going to be ok. But I do have pretty bad news for you guys. Chloe's body just can't support her teleporting anymore so we have to ask permission to remove her powers."

"Can you replace that power with a different one?" Max asked and the doctor nodded.

"Max you nearly died when you gave me five powers, are you sure," Phoebe started.

"NO, they still have one of my powers that they extracted. You only needed four of them. One of them is a really awesome power. Chloe would love it and it wouldn't risk her health. It's power over earth." Max explained.

" We do still have it and we could switch them if you'd like. That shouldn't hurt her." The doctor agreed with Max.

"SHE'LL HAVE POWER OVER THE ENTIRE EARTH! WHAT IF SHE DECIDES TO BE LIKE MAX AND BE A VILLAIN FOR A WHILE!?" Billy yelled in slight fear.

"No Billy, she'll have power over things like Dirt, mud, plants, rock and I believe light is included because if you don't have power over light you can't really make plants grow, it's also possible that she will have a little bit of power over water as well. Granted I still have the stronger side of the power over light and water but she should have some power over them as well. We'll just have to wait and see." Max continued to explain.

"So should we go ahead and switch the powers?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Hank gave permission…

Everyone walked into Chloe's hospital room and found her laying there tiredly.

"So they told me I have different powers now?" Chloe asked and everyone sat down and looked to Max to explain.

"Yeah. We'll have to wait til you get better to see the extent of your powers but you have power over plants, rocks, and stuff like that." Max explained and Chloe nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna miss teleporting but I guess those powers could be cool too." Chloe sighed.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go home and get some sleep." Max sighed. "Chloe I hope you feel better."

"Can't you stay here with me?" Chloe asked and Max turned around and walked over and lifted Chloe up and laid down beside her and fell asleep pretty quickly.

"I'll call Allison and tell her where he's at." Phoebe sighed.

"Make sure she knows that he's sleeping." Barb told Phoebe and Phoebe nodded and then called Allison…..

The next day Max walked into his home and found everyone hanging out.

"Hey guys." Max sighed and Ethan and Arabella ran over to him and he kneeled down and hugged them. Raegan didn't even pay attention. She was busy writing something on paper and Allison was just staring at her sadly. "What's wrong with your sister?"

"We don't know. She's been like that all night. Mom's tried to talk to her but she doesn't even respond. She even spanked her once and Raegan didn't even move. Mom wanted to talk to you about it but she wanted you to get some sleep." Ethan explained.

"WHAT?!" Max yelled and he ran over to Raegan and kneeled down in front of her. "Raegan?" Max said as he lightly moved her shoulder from side to side and she just continued writing. Max moved around the table and started reading what she was writing.

"I can't make any sense of it." Allison sighed.

"I can." Max revealed and he looked highly concerned. "And it's not good. She's in shock. Her inner soul is shielding her from everything in the world and there's only one way to get her out." Max sighed and he put his hand on her forehead and she passed out and he caught her and then he laid her on the couch and put his hand over her head and pulled it outwards and a blue smoke came out from her body and she shot forward and gasped. "Raegan, are you ok?" Max asked and Raegan didn't say a word, she just looked around everywhere very slowly.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was you leaving." Raegan asked Max as she slowly looked to him.

"Raegan, why are you writing about me dying?" Max asked as he showed her the paper she had written on. "This happened months ago. Why would you be writing about it?" Raegan grabbed the paper very quickly and started reading it and she crumbled it up.

"Because she told me to." Raegan snapped as she crossed her arms and looked over Max's shoulder at a blank space but it looked like she was looking at something. "I'm guessing she used me to remind you about what happened the last time you pushed yourself passed your limits."

"Who is SHE?" Max asked in confusion.

"You know the bright woman, she was there when I nearly died." Raegan replied.

"Are you talking about Al?"Max asked in confusion. Raegan looked back to that same spot and then looked to Max.

"Yes. She says you need to stop or she's going to put me in one of those holds again and not allow you to bring me back. She's tired of you risking your life the way you have been." Raegan replied and Max turned to where Raegan was looking.

"Show yourself to me Al, NOW." Max said with a heavy attitude of frustration.

"She can't anymore. She doesn't have enough energy." Raegan replied.

"Al you leave my daughter out of this." Max said to the empty space.

"She says I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for her in the first place." Raegan sighed and Max crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Al, she's an innocent child, please don't bring her into this. I'll try to do better just leave her out of it." Max sighed tiredly and Raegan slightly smiled and then she giggled.

"She says, ok you idiot." Raegan laughed and Max shook his head.

"Alexandra you're a jerk, you know that right?" Max sighed as he slightly smiled and Raegan started giggling again.

"She said that you're a bigger jerk." Raegan laughed. "hey don't go!" Raegan yelled and then she frowned. "And she's gone."

"She's right you know. I actually agree with her even though she was kind of competition." Allison sighed. "You're pushing yourself too hard again. Max we have three kids, and they can't afford to lose you. So PLEASE, lower your stress load. If you won't do it for me, do it for our kids." Allison sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know I have carried too much weight." Max sighed sadly. "I need a break which is why I am getting a vacation in two weeks. I just will have a heavy case load till then but not too heavy. I promise." Max sighed as he put a smile on and Allison smiled slightly.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked.

"Well, I was thinking Disney World." Max answered and Allison smiled.

"DISNEY! I LOVE DISNEY!" All three kids shouted at the same time and Max couldn't help but laugh as they all basically clung to his legs in thankfulness and excitement. Max looked to Allison and saw her smiling and he smiled as well.

"I guess its going to be interesting for all of us. Given the fact that your father and I never even went on a honeymoon, I'm sure this will be really romantic." Allison joked and Max couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Well, I was ridiculously busy at the time, and we will be staying at the Disney hotel so the kids will have times when they will be doing stuff with a bunch of other kids and you and I can enjoy that time by ourselves for a few hours." Max explained and Allison blushed as she couldn't help but get excited over it.

"Ok, this is going to be the best thing ever." Allison said and then she joined into the family embrace


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe knocked on the door of Max's house and waited and suddenly Arabella answered the door and she smiled up at Phoebe.

"Hey Aunt Pheebs. What's up?" Arabella asked.

"Well I know that you guys are about to head out to go on vacation and I had to approve a couple of more things with your dad before you head off." Phoebe replied and then Arabella nodded and turned the other way.

"DAD AUNT PHOEBE IS HERE AND SHE NEEDS TO TALK SUPER PRESIDENT BUISNESS!" Arabella shouted and then she ran off and Max soon came outside of the house and shut the door behind him.

"What's up Phoebe?" Max asked.

"Um, the Hero League was going to call you but they thought you would be too busy so they sent me to talk to you about a couple of small matters. Um, the Black Death is appealing to be given the death sentence and everyone thinks that he shouldn't be given that opportunity, but we need you to sign off and make it official." Phoebe said and she handed Max the paper and Max thought about it for a second and seemed a little bothered by it and then he signed the paper. "You don't look too sure."

"NO it's not that, I just haven't really thought about that in a while." Max sighed and then Phoebe continued.

"Ok, so the Hero League wants to give Holly Mortivelli her own chance to become a hero and protect her home city, and they want your approval on it." Phoebe said and she handed Max a folder and Max opened it and he looked over it.

"Oh thank God, a half decent hero for the first time in FOREVER. Yes, give her a chance to protect her home city." Max replied and he signed it and then handed it back to Phoebe.

"The last thing I need your approval on is something a little more complicated. The daughter of Dark Mayhem has run away and she came to Links house and Link needs the approval to allow her to stay there. Her father has officially kicked her out for wanting to be a hero. I want to give her temporary living in Links house. Are you ok with that?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, I trust your judgement. You have my approval." Max said and he signed the paper.

"I'm gonna miss you Max. It's going to be weird not having you around for two weeks. But I'm proud of you for taking time off. You deserve it." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm going to miss work a little bit, but don't tell Allison I said that." Max sighed. "So I guess I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Bells, Ethan, and Raeg wanna say goodbye to Chloe, Nora, and Billy." Phoebe nodded and then she looked awkwardly at him. "Let me guess you have no way of getting back to the office?" Phoebe nodded and Max opened the front door and found Allison waiting there.

"Just drop her off. That's it. And I swear Phoebe if this is the Hero league trying to get him to stay, then they are going to have to deal with me." Allison said and she shut the door and Max teleported with Phoebe to the hero league and then he was about to teleport away when Max noticed that Link was talking with his father.

"What's Evil Man doing here?" Max asked.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Phoebe said and she turned to Max and looked slightly excited but slightly nervous. "Link and I are engaged. He proposed last night." Phoebe revealed and Max looked excited.

"I'm so happy for you!" Max shouted and he hugged her tightly and then he slowly parted with her. "Congrats. I wish we could stay now, but we've had this planned for a while. SO I'll see you guys later."….

Max walked into his house and found everyone packed and ready to go.

"Whats going on? You look weird." Allison asked.

"Phoebe and Link are engaged." Max revealed to Allison and she smiled.

"That's so great. It's too bad we can't celebrate with them." Allison said and Max looked to the kids.

"You guys need to go say goodbye now because we need to leave really soon." Max sighed and he held his hands out and they all grabbed them and Max teleported to the Thunderman household.

"Hey guys." Barb sighed happily.

"Where's Chloe, Billy, and Nora?" Raegan asked and Hank pointed up the stairs as he read a magazine and Raegan, Arabella, and Ethan ran upstairs. Max could tell that something was wrong and he walked over to Hank and sat down and then put his hand on the magazine and pulled it away.

"Are you ok?" Max asked and Hank just shook his head.

"I don't know, you have three kids and are married and you're not even out of your teens yet, and Phoebe is getting married and she's the same age as you. Once Link and Phoebe are married what's going to stop them from having kids?" Hank sighed in frustration.

"Dad it's not like we are normal teenagers. I mean we both have very serious jobs and we take responsibility for other people's lives every single day and we are kind of retired from being heroes, and it's not like we are just irresponsible teens. We can both support a family and I'm sure that Phoebes going to move into Links new house and they probably already ARE thinking about having kids." Max rationalized with reality.

"I just can't believe that my first born children are both going to be adults with children and a husband and a wife before I even can think about coping with it all. It's not easy to deal with." Hank replied and Max understood.

"You know, whenever I think about how I am parenting Raegan, Bells, and Ethan, I think about how you parented Phoebe: how you raised a hero and I applied it to how I raise the three of them, but of course every now and then I think about what Raegan is going to do when she gets older and it's too much for me to deal with already. I can barely imagine what it's like to have your first born daughter taken by some guy who you aren't 100% sure about. I can't say that I understand how you're feeling, but every time I think about Raegan growing a little older it freaks me out. I don't want to see her become a teenager. Not now, not ever. I want her to stay just the way she is now. So I do understand what it feels like to not want your baby to grow up, but Dad, there's a statement that I know is true. If you love her, you have to let her go. It's not like you're never going to see her again. Phoebe needs to do this. She's been struggled so much lately and she needs to finally live HER life, and she needs to live it the way that SHE wants to." Max explained and Hank looked to Max and couldn't help but slightly smile.

"You know, you really are a better father than I have ever been, but most importantly you're a better son than I could have ever possibly imagined. I still don't deserve you." Hank sighed.

"Dad, every father makes mistakes. What did you say when Link asked you for Phoebes hand?" Max asked in curiosity.

"I told him that he better not ever hurt her, but I gave him permission." Hank explained quickly.

"That's exactly what you should have done Dad. I'm proud of you." Max said the last bit with a laugh and then Nora, Billy, Chloe, Raegan, Arabella, and Ethan walked downstairs.

"We're ready to go!" Raegan yelled excitedly and Max stood up.

"Ok, we will see you guys in a couple of weeks." Max sighed as he looked to Hank. "And Dad, if you need to chat, you have my phone number. Plus, Aunt Mandy is keeping an eye on Nora for the next couple of weeks at my house and I still have my watch with me so if she ever needs to contact me during a fight I'm still just a touch of a button away." Max sighed and then everyone could see the unsureness in his eyes. "And Chloe if you need any advice on how to use your new powers just call my cell phone. And Billy, if you ever need some one on one big brother to little brother talk you can call me too. And for all of you, if you think Phoebe is struggling with the work load at the hero league please let me know. Also, don forget that if anyone ever needs me these next two weeks, you can call me any time, I just," Max stopped for a second and looked slightly bothered. "I just didn't think it would be this hard to relax for a change. I've been so busy for the last year and a half that I kind of forgot what is was like to be a normal person for once. I guess this break is long needed. I mean, I completely forgot how to be Max. I'm so used to being Daddy, and Super President Thunderman, and Sir. It's kind of weird and it almost feels unnatural." Max sighed and Allison rubbed his back.

"Max go enjoy being 'just Max' for the next couple of weeks. We can handle things around here, but don't worry if we really need you then we will contact you." Hank sighed and Max nodded…..

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Allison, Max, Raegan, Arabella, and Ethan walked into the Thunderman household and found everybody sitting around except for Phoebe. Phoebe didn't seem to be there.

"Hey guys." Max sighed and Chloe ran over to Raegan and hugged her, and Nora ran over to Arabella and hugged her, and Billy ran over to Ethan and hugged him. Max walked over to Hank. "So wheres Phoebe?" Max asked in slight concern.

"She moved into Links apartment." Hank replied with a slight smile.

"You let her go?" Max asked in surprise.

"Like you said, if you love her, let her go, and even though it was hard, I still did it and she's moved into that house. How was your vacation?" Hank asked.

"It was probably the greatest time I have ever had in my entire life." Max sighed. "About 20 people recognized me though, So that was kind of weird, and they asked who Arabella and Ethan were because those two still haven't been on tv yet and I explained that they were recently born into the family and they actually got excited so it was really interesting. You know it's crazy that people still remember me after a year. I thought they would forget by now." Arabella, Ethan, and Raegan were giving gifts to Nora, Billy, and Chloe that they had picked out at Disney.

"You know, you look different, it's like your Max again and not the tired worn out version of Max that we had before. I'm glad to see you so relaxed and so well rested." Hank admitted and Max nodded in agreement. Suddenly Phoebe walked through the back door with Link following her.

"You're absolutely ridiculous!" Phoebe shouted.

"Well maybe if the hero league would have given me a chance to even get my paperwork filled out every once in a while, then maybe I wouldn't be away from home so much!" Link shouted back.

"Let me guess, now that they live together things are falling apart?" Max asked Hank and Hank nodded.

"Hey Phoebe!" Allison yelled so Phoebe realized that they were home and Phoebe looked at Max and ran over and hugged him.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK! THE HERO LEAGUE WAS A MESS WITHOUT YOU!" Phoebe shouted as she clung to Max tightly.

"Well at least someone is getting love from Phoebe! We haven't even hugged in a week!" Link shouted in frustration and Phoebe turned to Link and crossed her arms.

"Well if you would just work with me like a professional then we wouldn't have this issue!" Phoebe snapped.

"Why didn't you call me if stuff was that bad?" Max asked in even more frustration.

"Well it's not that we had a lot of stuff going on, but there is absolutely no structure now that you were gone. I'm pretty sure that everyone has a higher appreciation for how much you actually do for the hero league now." Phoebe said with a laugh and Max looked kind of shocked.

"So what I am hearing is the hero league gave you a chance to be the Vice President again and you couldn't handle it without me for even two weeks?" Max pointed out and Phoebe looked like she felt awkward.

"Well if Link would have filed all of the papers then it would have worked out. The Hero League said I have been doing really good, it's just Link and him always sleeping on the job that is frustrating the hero league, and they want me to fire him and I refuse to do it!" Phoebe yelled and Max turned to Link.

"You two live together now. What are you doing at night Link?" Max asked in frustration.

"Well I only slept on the job so much on the first week that you were gone." Link pointed out.

"And that backed the whole system up!" Phoebe shouted.

"Well I'm surprised that you had energy given the fact that we were both up most of the night." Link snapped.

"You two better have been going through paperwork!" Hank shouted in slight hope but pure knowledge that he was definitely wrong.

"Wait wait wait, Raegan, Ethan, Arabella, Billy, Nora, and Chloe, go upstairs and play, NOW. And I will know if you don't go because I can see through walls. So GO!" Max drew the line and all of the kids ran upstairs and Max held a finger up signaling for everyone to wait for a moment as he watched the upstairs for a moment and then he turned to Link and punched him in the shoulder.

"SERIOUSLY!? You said you would wait till after the wedding!" Max snapped.

"Well, I was going to but Phoebe was kind of all over me." Link said awkwardly.

"I was SO not all over you! I kissed you for a bit and then YOU initiated it." Phoebe snapped.

"I DID NOT! You kissed me and then put your hand down my shirt and THAT'S when things very quickly got out of control and it was the same way every single night until you realized the effect it was having on me!" Link shouted in his defense.

"Well was it at least enjoyable for you!?" Phoebe shouted.

"WELL YEAH! IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! Why do you think I was so tired!?" Link shouted back.

"Good!" Phoebe sighed as loudly as she could and Max butted in.

"HEY! Are you two even ready to have kids?" Max asked this and Phoebe and Link just stood there. "Yeah, that's what I thought; you haven't even talked about it. Look, Allison and I made that mistake and now we have 3 kids, and I understand that we all have the money to be able to support kids, but do you guys want kids yet?" Max was very clear. Max asked this and Phoebe and Link answered at the same time but with different answers.

"No." Link sighed.

"Yes." Phoebe said and then both Link and Phoebe looked at each other. "WHY DON'T YOU WANT KIDS?!"

"Because I wanna live my life with you a bit more before we take on that responsibility. Why do you even want kids right now? We are teenagers, there's no way we could be decent parents." Link sighed.

"Well If Max above all people can do it, then so can I, in fact I want to prove that I can do it just as well as he can because while he is having kid after kid and being the Super President and saving the world, and being a responsible adult and all that crap, what am I doing?" Phoebe snapped.

"Is that what this is about?" Max asked sadly. "You still think everything is a competition? Phoebe you can't make parenting a competition. Your life is YOUR life. You don't have to outdo mine, or replicate it. What if you can only have girls, and I have three more boys, how is that even going to work? Are you just going to have like 16 girls and make your life miserable? Why can't you just be YOU!? I've been gone for two weeks and all you want is to outdo my life!? Phoebe you're not even ready to be a parent if the only reason you are doing it is to be better than me!" Max was honest and didn't hold anything back.

"You can't tell me that I can't be a parent Max!" Phoebe snapped.

"No I can't, but you're going to screw up as a parent if you start out this way Phoebe. COMING from a parent, I'm going to ask you not to do this yet!" Max was clearly being genuine and was being honest and Phoebe took it the wrong way.

"Watch me have a kid, and then see how you feel when my kid is a thousand times better than yours." Phoebe said this and Allison was about to attack her as Phoebe started to walk out the door and Max held Allison back as he shook his head.

"If she won't listen then we only have one option." Max sighed and he turned to Link. "If my sister has a child before she decides that she wants to dedicate the time energy and love into that child then I am firing you AND her. I'm done. You guys have crossed the line with this. If the only thing she wants in life is to beat me, I know that there is no way that she can do it, and so does she, and it's not because I'm better than her, it's because it doesn't matter. She's never going to be happy unless I'm unhappy, and I'm sick and tired of it. CHANGE HER MIND LINK!" Max officially took his stance and made it clear.

"You can't fire us both!" Link shouted.

"LINK! She's making a mistake! I'm telling you! Dad, what do you think?!" Max yelled for back up.

"I agree with you. She's making a terrible mistake Link. Don't let her, and PLEASE listen to Max, he's not trying to be mean, he's not being overpowering, he's trying to stop her because he cares. YOU'RE not ready for a kid, so change her mind." Hank said this and Link just shook his head and left. "You don't mean it do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Max replied sadly….

Max was sitting in his office when a man from the hero league came in.

"Uh, Super President Thunderman, where are Link and Phoebe today?" The man asked and Max looked highly concerned.

"They're here, right?" Max asked.

"No, they aren't, otherwise I wouldn't have asked that question." The man replied and Max shook his head and grabbed his phone and called his dad.

"Dad Link and Phoebe aren't here." Max sighed and Hanks reply angered him.

"They are at the hospital, Phoebes pregnant, but there are a couple of problems that the doctor refuses to talk about." Hank explained and Max nodded.

"I'll be there soon." Max said and then he hung the phone up…

Max walked into the hospital waiting room and found everyone looking sad as Link sat there in tears.

"What happened?" Max asked in slight anger but also very much concern. Barb walked over to Max.

"Well, the baby didn't survive, and the doctor has revealed that due to injuries from when Phoebe was attacked by , she will never be able to have kids." Barb sighed sadly and Max looked like he felt terrible.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Phoebes angered voice came from a room.

"YOU'RE NOT IN ANY STATE OF HEALTH TO BE ABLE TO MOVE AROUND LIKE THIS!" A doctor shouted.

"I DON'T CARE!" Phoebe screamed and Max ran into the hospital room to find Phoebe trying to run away and he ran over to her.

"PHOEBE STOP IT!" Max yelled and Phoebe saw him and stopped and she looked at him and pure hatred filled her face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Phoebe shouted and she started to fight him with everything she had and he kept easily defending himself until she fell to the ground because she grew weak, she looked exhausted and seemed to be about ready to fall asleep and then she looked at Max as tears filled her eyes and she spoke in the evilest most angriest tone Max had ever heard.

"I will get my revenge on you, if it's the last thing I do." Phoebe said this and then she passed out and the doctors pulled her out of Max's arms and put her on a hospital bed and Max slowly stood up.

"What have I done?" Max asked as he looked horrified…..

The doctors made everyone go home because Phoebe needed her rest and that night Max couldn't sleep. He was up all night trying to figure out what he was supposed to do about Phoebe. She had scared him more than he had ever been scared. It was about 5 AM when he got a phone call and he answered it.

"Hello?" Max sighed tiredly and then he looked very aware and highly concerned. "Hold on Link, wait, WHAT?!" Max started and then he looked like he was terrified. "Link are you there?! LINK!" Suddenly Phoebes voice came on the phone.

"I told you I would get my revenge on you." Phoebe said in a cold voice that Max could barely recognize and then the phone went dead.

"Oh no." Max said in pure devastation as tears filled his eyes. Max teleported away…..

Max teleported in front of the hospital and it was being burnt to the ground. Everyone was running around and was screaming and Max looked over his shoulder at the lake beside of the hospital and he used his powers over water and made the water put the fire out and the second that the fire was out someone kicked him in the back and Max fell on the ground. Max turned to find Phoebe in a red suit that had lines that glowed yellow on it.

"A new power that developed that I never really told you about was pretty convenient tonight. You know when you have power over fire things get pretty hot really quick. So Thunder Man, what are you gonna do now? Are you gonna arrest your own twin sister?" There was a moment of silence as Max looked horrified at Phoebe. " Hmm, I guess not." Phoebe started to walk away and Max finally found the words to speak.

"You just tried to burn down a hospital with thousands of people in it, hundreds of innocent children, so many innocent lives, and you tried to burn them alive. What happened to you?" Max asked as he tried not to cry and Phoebe turned to him.

"You ruined my life. THAT'S what happened to me. Bye bye fly boy." Phoebe said and then she suddenly used Super Speed and was gone…..

Max walked into the Thunderman household and found everyone watching the news. On the screen a reporter was speaking.

"A confirmed 425 people turned up dead tonight in a massacre that is shocking the nation. All we can say is, where was Super President Thunderman and why didn't he do anything to stop this."

Everyone in the room was horrified.

"What kind of a monster did this?" Nora sighed as her voice shook.

"Probably some psychopath." Hank sighed. "Max did the Black Death get out?" There was a moment of silence and everyone looked to Max when he didn't answer and they saw how disturbed he was. "Max who did this?" There was another long moment of silence and then Max answered.

"Phoebe did it, and Link is one of those confirmed deaths." Max said this and everyone looked broken hearted and there was a moment of silent morning and then Max spoke again. "What have I done?"

To be cont….

I KNOW ITS CRAZY! But I promise you things will be ok for Phoebe. I created this and decided to write a couple episodes for Season 3 so you wouldn't have to wait as long for it and that's why it took a bit for me to get this season up. Afterall this season was over 70 pages long in Calibri 11 point font, single spaced. So it was a pretty decently sized season. But I hope you enjoyed this season and thank you SO much for reading my work. I really appreciate it guys. But please stay tuned for Season 3: The ending season to the Thundermans Genesis. It's gonna be a good one. Until next season, see you later!


End file.
